


Angel or devil

by Xila51



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Gay Choi Yeonjun, Cute Huening Kai, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Please stay strong yeonjun, Romantic Fluff, Shy Choi Soobin, Soobin is as oblivious as a brick, Student Council, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Yeonjun falls in love with an angel and soobin just wants a new friend.*based off the angel or devil txt song
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 122





	1. Love is like a lottery ticket

"Ok, that's it for the meeting, we should get lunch soon. Can someone sum up the meeting for us?" Namjoon says at the center of the council room table, looking very much leader like with his confident and powerful aura. 

"Alright so we decided to approve the English club and the sports clubs ideas for the end of the year school event. We are going to reject the dance teams idea because its ridiculous-" 

"Hey! It wasn't ridiculous!" Yeonjun shoots up from his spot at the very end of the table to defend his idea. The usually quiet treasurer raises an eyebrow at his outburst while the rest of the room snickers. Its not uncommon for anyone in the council to speak their mind, after all it was a democracy and they were all friendly enough to push past old school ideas of hierarchy and seniority out the door. 

"Did you really think we would approve the budget of renting firework cannons and confetti machines? Not only that, you asked to hire several of the plastic air dance thingies and a cotton candy machine. Why would the dance team even need kne? Are you guys dancing with it or something? You think you'll get an easy pass from us just because you're leader of the dance team and a council member? This is just college, not some event for the rich. " Yoongi drawls. One would mistake yoongi for sounding cruel and condescending but yeonjun knows his team member is just trying to be unbiased while doing his council job. 

"I wasn't, but it was a great idea! Don't you guys think so? Look, we can eat as many cotton candy as we want and we can uh-use it to make extra money for funds for next year! And the confetti machines and fireworks are necessary for the extra oomf when we do the dance break!" He says heatedly while gesturing with his hands. When the other members stare at him neutrally and unconvinced, he stomps his foot dramatically and immediately the members fake agreement. Taehyung and jungkook nod insincerly and make cheering noises while secretary hoseok seems to have been genuinely convinced and mimics his hand gestures. Jin gives an encouraging thumbs up to which he thanks by doing the same back. Namjoon and yoongi look at them amused and shake their heads with a smile. 

"Its too much money junnie" yoongi says looking back down at the predicated total cost.

"But..at least let me have the cotton candy machine hyung! I'll go see if I can get a deal on it or something. I'll make it work!" he pleads cutely, smug inside that his hyungs would never deny him anything if he really asks for it. 

"What in the world do you even need it for?"and yeonjun knows he can probably celebrate for his successive speech for yoongi was willing to discuss it even if its recluctantly. But honestly, he doesn't really have a reason for wanting it beside cotton candy being yummy and fluffy. Shit, now he has to think up a good excuse. 

"I want..." he stalls and chews the inside of his mouth for a good idea. 

The door slides open gently and quietly and yeonjuns eyes can't help but flit to the newcomer. A tall student dressed in a oversized lilac sweater, light jeans and black vans stands at the entrance, hands full with a stack of lunch boxes. The boy looks right and left searchingly before letting out a sigh of relief, exposing a deep dimple when he seems to find what he was looking for. With gentle and pure looking doe eyes and thin curvy lips, the boy exudes the same aura as the love interest the main characters' fall in love with in his romance webtoons. Yeonjun automatically categorizes him as the kind, sweet, and nerdy student. 

His beauty is so overwhelming that yeonjun decides the boy must be an angel. 

No one else seems to have noticed the newcomer for they continue to wait for yeonjuns answer. It seems the newcomer noticed him, the only one standing in the room with hands still up in a dramatic hand gesture. 

Wow. His angel is making eye contact with him. 

His tongue is tied and he's basically oogling at the stranger at this point. The only thought that runs through his head is the feel of the quickening pulsing of his heart.

"You want..?" Yoongi urges again

He's cute. I want him.

"Him. I want him" he hears his voice echo out his inner thoughts and it isn't until the room folllows his gaze to the guest and break out in a loud chatter and whistling does he realize what he really said out loud. 

  
He had blurted that he wanted his angel. 

In front of his friends. 

In front of the angel. 

Quick! Someone dig a hole , because he wants to bury himself and disapper from the face of earth. 

  
The boy blinks at his comment and fidgets akwardly at the door when the council members cheer at him. The black haired boy lifts his eyes to stare at yeonjun and he already knows there's no going back. The boy is sporting a pink blush in his soft looking cheeks , and he wants nothing more than to walk closer and observe how far the blush goes at a closer angle. His angel looks so pretty, especially when in pink.

The room erupts in laughter again, Jin, the secretary laughs rings the loudest. Oh no. Did he say that out loud again? He slaps a hand over his mouth mortified and watches the boy flush a deeper color if possible. Jungkook and taehyujg clutch at each other wheezing from all the laughing and even yoongi gives a snort. Hoseok, the relations team leader and their fellow member-jimin's- hang onto each other with streaming tears from laughing. 

"Well now.." the president looks between the two of them and makes an akward attempt to disperse the tension.

"I can't. I'm dying. Ah hahaha..." jin wipes away a stray   
tear and makes a gesture at the boy.

"Soobin ah, come in." Said boy gives a curt nod and hides his face by looking down and shuffling towards jin. Huh? Did jin hyung know this angel? Jin stands up and ruffles through angel boys black locks and yeonjun sees the bounce of it as the hair endures the ruffling. It must be fluffy, his brain uselessly provides. His hands itch to touch it. 

"Let me introduce you guys. This is soobin, my brother. He just transferred here from his study abroad in australia." Soobin bows at them, head still down and hands tightly clutching the stack of lunch boxes. The council team observe the new boy, already fond of the shy introduction. Of course, he had the largest hearts shooting out from his eyes, in awe that his friend could even be possibly be related to this angel. 

"He's not used to Korea so I thought he could hang out here for a while until he does settle in. Not that I'm doubting his ability to make friends, he'll obviously soon be the talk of the town and upholding the legacy of the kim family beauty like me. Clearly, he already has a fan" jin smirks and nods towards his direction and the rest of the council tries to hide their laughs. 

But yeonjun can't see anything besides soobin. Its like soobin was a strong magnet and yeonjun can't help but be drawn to only see and hear him. He watches the embarrassed soobin pursing his lips and pinching his brothers waist at the not subtle comment. Ah, so the angel isn't as shy as he seems. Jin yelps and swats his hand away , clearing his throat, finally drawing yeonjuns attention. 

"I think we should eat the lunch boxes my dear brother was willing to help us pick up and we can push back the council stuff next time." The members nod and politely thank soobin as the boy delivers a box to each of them. Namjoon stands up to shake the boys hand and yeonjun finally registers just how perfect angel boy is. He seems to loom over namjoon and his hands almost engulf his leaders hands. Despite being so much bigger than him, angel boy seems to habitually bow when flustered, giving him a much tinier appearance. The rest of the members welcome him with pats and hugs and by the end of the table, soobin seems to have a pink face but a pleased smile. Until soobin sees him. His smile stills and akwardly hands a box out to him. 

Can he fake a accidental brsuhing of their hands when he grabs the box like the webtoons? Time to try it out! He reaches for the box and before he even attempts to brush their fingers, soobin pulls his hands back quickly. 

Oh…

"Soobin, you should sit next to yeonjun. The seat next to me is uh…broken and it's dangerous to sit on broken stuff you know?" Yeonjun knows hoseok hyung is lying, especially when his friend is smiling too wide to be genuine and the snickering of the other council members confirm his theory. But soobin doesn't know that and the boy makes an ah sound and nods in understanding before sitting next to him. 

This is his chance to grab his heart. He can do it, he hypes himself up. But before he can even start the conversation, he sees soobin pack his mouth tight with food. So he opens his own box and starts to eat, waiting for the right timing. But it never comes because apparently soobin takes big bites and practically nibbles slowly at each mouthful, almost like a rabbit. 

One of yeonjuns many titles include being one of the fastest and biggest eaters in the school. He enjoys the feeling of having his mouth packed with delicious textures and tastes. Despite that, he finds himself eating at soobins pace and strangely, he finds himself enjoying the food just the same. 

He spends the rest of the lunch period staring intensely at his angel while eating at a turtles pace. Soobin never once lifts his head so yeonjun has no reason to fear being caught staring. Before long, he hears the distinctive chatter and nosies as students pour out of classrooms and shuffle to their next class. Everyone cleans up and agrees to meet up at their weekly Friday movie night at yoongi and jin hyungs house in two days time. His friends remind him to bring taehyun and beomgyu along and of course, soobin was naturally invited to his brothers apartment.

"Hey! Soobin, what's your next class?" He walks slightly faster to match soobins faster speed. 

"To chemistry" while yeonjun is glad that soobin answers him, the lack of eye contact and short response saddens him. Maybe soobin was still shy? He respects that, he will just have to remain within the boy's comfortable boundaries while he romances. 

"Ok, I have maths so I'll see you later. Nice meeting you," he sends the boy a smile probably not even seen and wills himself to walk away without turning back. As much as he wants to romance the boy, he knows he needs help.

So he decides its time to bother the 2nd wisest person he knows besides the council president- kang taehyun. 

  
\----

"Wow. I knew you were an idiot but I never knew how much of an idiot you really were," taehyun sips his blue iced orangenade with clear disbelief on his face. Beomgyu gasps while laughing and throws his body into taehyuns shoulder, clutching at his stomach as if laughing this hard gave him a stomachache. Taehyun casually wraps his arm around his boyfriend protectively, silently ensuring beomgyus safety.

Yeonjun groans and rests his head in between his arms on the cafe table and suffers through a memory replay of the moment he said those stupid comments. Now he has to endure the judging comments taehyun shoots at him and beomgyus teasing.

"Next time, invite me to your council meetings, I wanna see you sprouting more dumb stuff" beomgyu announces taking large breaths to replace the prior lack of air. Raising his head to look at his best friends, he really debates whether they are even worth his friendship. Really, what kind of friend is this mean? 

He huffs and stabs at his own drink- popping star- regretting coming here for advice. 

"So whats the plan, oh romantic yeonjun?" Beomgyu taunts, reaching for taehyuns drink and siping obnoxiously. 

"I don't know. Charm him with my fatal personality and beauty? "

"And then?" This time its taehyun

"And then.. we fall in love? I mean just him cause I'm already in love," wow that sounds cringey coming from him. No wonder soobin didn't want to associate with him. He sounds like a weirdo. 

Beomgyu snorts. Yeonjun wishes the drink would go up beomgyus nose instead of throat to render the boy silent. Sadly, it doesn't happen.

"How can someone fall in love that quickly?" 

"You literally told me you were in love with taehyun a minute after he walked into our biology lab." 

"Thats different. How can anyone not fall for him? " beomgyu waves his hands to dissipate the retort.

"Hypocrite." Sticking out his tongue, the two of them end up going down a route of making mocking faces at each other, their faces growing close in their heated competition.

"Alright, kids. Let's get back to the topic, how are you going to approach him? " taehyun pulls his boyfriend back against his body which beomgyu immedietly relaxes into. Yeonjun sticks out his tongue one more time for good measure and to win the competition and settles back into his seat again. 

"Confidently, duh. Love is like a scratch off lottery. If you want it to work, just scratch it first," Yeonjun says determinedly and posing like a poet.

"Wow, look at you go" beomgyu whistles at his confidence.

"This sounds more dumb than philosophical but whatever, as long as I get to see this shit go down. The next episode is this Friday at jins house right?" Taehyun sips his drink and leans back into the leather chair, interested in seeing how his best friend will make a fool of himself. 


	2. Angel

Soobin walks down the hallway, double checking his phone for the council door number. He fumbles at having to hold the stack of lunch boxes and the phone but his large hands make do with the task. 

Room 3005.

He passes room 3001 and he nearly jolts from a sudden cry emitting from the council room.

"Hey! It wasn't ridiculous!"a deep voice exclaims. 

It seems like there was a heated argument in the classroom. Ugh. He was hoping to just drop off the lunch boxes without having to meet the council. 

Soobin is shy.

Akwardly shy.

He's loud and cheeky with people he does know but he's absolutely terrible with making new friends. As in, he stammers and blushes furiously, and so to avoid putting himself in embarassing situations, he just foregoes meeting new people. 

But clearly his brother, the popular secretary of the council committee of his new college is dead set on having him make new friends. Which brings him to this moment, pacing back and forth the room hoping that the meeting would end soon so he can pass the lunchs to his brother and dash out. 

He catches the gist of the argument, Mr.deep voice is advocating for a cotton candy machine while the quieter almost muffled voice demands a reasoning. It kinda doesn't make sense, why would the dance team need a cotton candy machine anyways? But he supposses it would make the event more festive and hey, cotton candy is yummy. 

He doubts the argument will end soon and the lunch boxes are seriously heavy. Just because he was bigger than his brother doesn't mean he was expected to be able to carry almost 10 boxes of rice and assorted side dishes. So he takes a calming breath and pushes the door open with his foot as gently as he can to avoid making a scene. 

Scanning the room, he spots his brother at one end, hand spinning a pen and a amused smile on his face. He gives a quick scan of the room his brother would describe to him on their daily international phone calls. It was indeed wide and bright, cream colored bookcases filled on both sides of the room, a plush looking leather sofa and a long white table in the center of the room occupied currently by the council. His eyes land on the only standing council member, who happened to already be looking at him. He observes the blonde haired boy with neon yellow tips, his eyes are slanted in the characteriscally mischevious look, a button nose, and a set of full looking lips in a gaping position. 

"Want what?" Its the quiet boy again. Which means that blone boy was Mr.deep voice. 

A stifling second passes as he and blonde boy stare at each other, both lost in each others eyes. 

"Him. I want him." 

He blinks, was the boy talking to him or something? In his peripheral vision, he sees the rest of the council notice his prescence and burst in laughter and whistles. His brother is flinging his body into another boy too intimate to just be a friend while shrilly giving a wind shield wiper laugh. Ah, the other boy must be his brother's boyfriend, the president of the council aka Kim namjoon. 

Naturally, he flushes with all the attention and his body automatically fidgets, trying to make himself smaller. That's one of the things he hates about being tall, he sticks out like a sore thumb. 

"The angel looks so pretty, especially in pink" he watches the words pour out of the blonde boy whom quickly gives a face of mortification and slap his hands over his mouth, his intense eyes darting in panic and horror.

Oh my gosh.

Oh my gosh.

This was seriously embarrassing. Its not even a situation he created but he can't help but feel responsible for, which is strange because there was no way the blonde boy was seriously talking about him. The blood rushing to his face makes him feel hot and he wants nothing more than to run out and pretend like this day never happened.

"Well now.." jin hyungs boyfriend speaks slowly, trying to calm the unstoppable laughing and teasing from his council.

His brother seems to fianlly snap out of it and calls for him to enter, wiping a tear away from his eyes.

Everything else is a blur to him, he remembers being introduced to everyone and his brother making a obvious teasing comment to the blonde boy. He pinches jin hyung, feeling a surge of pity for the boy, he must already be traumatized by this akward situation, did jin hyung really have to make it any worse? He is introduced to the rest of the crew and they all give him a warm welcome. He's glad there's such kind people representing the students.

Reaching the end of the table, his heart is heavy with dread at having to approach the blonde boy. He stretches the box towards him, and watches the boy stare at him for a moment before reaching for it. Before the boy even has a good grip, he retracts his hands quickly. 

He's about to grab his box and make a quick departure from the room but one member-hoseok hyung- tells him to eat next to yeonjun for the chair next to him is broken. 

Welp. There goes his last chance to escape. 

The blonde boy must be yeonjun, for the seat next to him is the only one avaliable. He nods and quickly sits down. Head down and back hunched, he stuffs a mouthful of rice and some meat into his mouth hoping that no one would talk to him. That must've done the trick, for no one brings up the embarassing moment or talk to him, which he is glad for. He feels a intense stare though and through his peripheral vision, he sees blonde boy-yeonjun- watching him eat while also slowly eating.

Oh gosh. It was better not knowing that, his ears turn bright red and he tries to concentrate on the food so his heart can return to its normal calm pulsing instead of this chaotic drumming. 

The rest of the lunch is spent listening to the nonsense chatter and bickering of the council members and before he knows it, the members leave for their own schedule. Jin hyung winks at him before walking down the other hallway, leaving him with a unrejectable offer to the council's weekly movie night and a yeonjun standing next to him. 

He turns the other way and starts towards chemistry before he hears yeonjun running after him. 

"Hey! Soobin, what's your next class?" yeonjuns voice was indeed as deep as the one he heard outside the room. 

"To chemistry" he manages before dying a little bit on the inside. His voice sounded too high, too strained to be normal. This was the reason why he hated associating with new people, it made him feel tongue tied and nervous and he always ended up making the situation akward. 

He continues pacing, noticing that at one point, yeonjun was no longer walking with him. He really hopes that he didnt seem too rude, he did answer the question! Plus, he shouldn't have to care about what yeonjun thinks, he won't have to deal with the boy anyways. Soobin needs something to replenish his energy. He walks with a bounce on his feet, to huening kai it is. 

\---

"Hyung!" Soobin takes a step back to steady himself after a heavy long limbed boy crashes into his body. He smiles despite just being in a embarassing situation- thats just what huening kai does to him- kai always made him a bit better. Kai was the only friend he really had, the only one that selflessly gave up sleep time to engage in long weekly video calls with him at the oddest of hours. Kai was the best friend that sobbed at both his departure and arrival to Korea. With kai, he doesn't ever recall a memory that was akward or embarassing, kai always made the situation comfortable for him. 

"Ready for chemistry, kai?" The affectionate boy nods excitedly while rubbing his belly. That's what he envies the most about kai, the boy was blunt and wasn't afraid of anything- even the social disapproving stares at being so physically close and touchy. 

He lets himself be led to the lecture room, embarrasing thoughts drowned out by hyukas exciting chatter. They enter and settle in seats at the front of the room. Those are the best seats to hear the professor well and see the lecture slides clearly. 

"By the way, you're coming over on friday right? The hyungs were asking about you again" 

"Yep, I finally have some free time this week. Jin hyung better bake me some egg tarts for working this hard to finish my project in advance. Who's going by the way?"

"The council members and some other people. Of course he's making you egg tarts, he made me buy an extra dozen of eggs for you, you brat" he pinches hyukas nose jokingly.

"Hey! Its not my fault I'm the favorite of everyone. My charms are just too powerful for you mortals to deny." Kai throws him a kissy face which he waves away. 

"I'll be there though. For jin hyung and his egg tarts, definitely not for you"

Maybe having no friends would be better than having hyuka bully him. 

\---

The next two days pass in a breeze. As if the vocal classes weren't enough, jungkook and taehyung, co leaders of the vocal club decide to collaborate with the dance team for the end of the year event. Him and the rest of the club were told to learn the basics and would then be assigned to a dancing partner for extra help next week. So there he was, soaking wet in his own sweat and aching joints. No matter how hard he tried, the moves didn't come naturally and he had ended up trying to learn for a good 2 hours. He eventually gave up and hoped the dancing partner would be good enough to carry the weight for both of them. 

He sends a quick text to his brother and a few seconds later, his brother pulls the door open in a wide smile. Jin hyung pulls him into a tight hug, ignoring the sweat stains and soobin relaxes into his hyungs much broader shouders. 

" You're early, bun!"

"mhm, didn't want to be late to the party"

"I told you, its just a casual gathering. Go grab some clothes from my closet and take a shower. You stink" jin pinches his nose and waves his hands in front jokingly.

"hey!" he lightly punches his brothers shoulder and goes to find his brothers clothes. 

The apartment was perfectly sized for 2 people, a tiny but well stocked kitchen, a cozy living room area with several small sofas and throw rugs, two decent sized rooms and a tiny bathroom. The apartment gave him warm vibes, with jin hyungs well treated Mario figures stored in every corner and the occassional painting or house plant obviously from yoongi hyung. 

He steps in the room most packed with Mario toys and ruffles through the closet. One would expect his brothers clothes to be too small since soobin was the taller one but jins shoulders were a force not to be reckoned with. And so even the smallest looking sweater he found ending up almost engulfing his upper body. Strangely enough, the longest pair of pants he was able to find in the dresser were still inchs too short for him. So he ended up having a sweater that draped his upper body and sweats that ended almost half a feet short of his ankles. He gives his hair one last drying with the towel and leaves the bathoom. 

The living room is already half packed with people. Jimin and taehyung goof around the dinner counter while watching yoongi and jin cooking. Hoseok is cracking jokes with hueningkai and another boy, someone he's never met before. Upon his prescence, kai leaps up to give him a hug and belly rub. The new boy also looks up, wide eyes intense and wise. 

"Soobin hyung! This is kang taehyun, he's in our chemistry class" Taehyun rises from his spot and soobin lowers his gaze to match the boys shorter height. Although his short height makes him look like a child, the intense aura emitting from the boy twlls him otherwise. The boy lifts a hand and they exchange hand shakes.

"I'm taehyun, yeonjuns friend"

"Hi I'm soobin" 

"Oh I know"

"Oh? Uhm.." he fidgets akwardly, not knowing what to say, already hating at having to interact. 

"So you're the boy that reduced yeonjun to a clown." Soobin raises an eyebrow at that, taehyun must've heard about what happened.

"I guess?" Kai looks at the two of them curiously.

"No, I want to thank you. It's funny seeing yeonjun say and do dumb things. I'll look foward to today's episode as well," theres a mischevious glint in his eyes before it disappers as quickly as it appeared. The conversation must have ended for taehyun gives him a shoulder pat and settles into a sofa seat. Kai gives him another glance before latching himself onto taehyun, already acting chummy. 

What did that even mean? What episode? Taehyun surely speaks in riddles.

And how dare kai ditch him for someone else! Did their 10 year friendship amount to nothing?

A bell sound rings throughout the apartment and he is forced to open it from as per request of a busy cooking brother. He pulls the door open swiftly, not expecting to see a certain blonde boy there. Yeonjun lifts his head to see him and soobin sees yeonjun gulp up close. His slanted eyes are highlighted with eyeliner and enhanced with shimmery eyeshadow under his lower eyelid, giving him the appearance of being both foxy and innocent. Several hoops litter his ears, giving him a slightly rough look. He was too shy to really look at him before, but yeonjun is seriously handsome. 

He notes the flashy red coat he wears with a thin looking black tee, a pair of dark jeans and glossy high platform boots. The clothes represent him well- both are equally eye catching and confidence exuding. Yeonjun makes no attempt to move so they both stay still at the doorway, observing one another. 

The thought that he is actually blocking the way in escapes him until jin hyung's booming voice appears behind him.

"Juns! You're here! Come in" soobin akwardly steps away to let the other in and closes the door. He calms himself by rubbing his hands while he seats himself at a love seat. 

An hour speeds through, him warming up to taehyun and hoseok with kai there to keep the conversation going. The rest of the council arrives and another boy- a gray haired one named beomgyu is introduced to him. The boy quietly greets them and soobin automatically feels empathetic between them, both being shy. He does raise an eyebrow at seeing beomgyu kiss and cuddle taehyun so boldly but he chalks it up to beomgyu being so in love that he can forget his surroundings. Its surprising to see how well matched shy beomgyu is with the intense faced taehyun but its also quite cute. 

He wants that kind of romance too. 

They all move the plates of food to the table surrounded by the middle and they all distribute themselves to any avaliable seats. Soobin makes himself comfy, pulling his legs under his butt for extra feet warmth. That was another bad thing about being tall, his extremities were always kinda on the cold side. He clutches his plate of noodles and pastries and begins to eat. 

"Hey! You guys started without me!" Yeonjun enters the living room, hands dropping wet from his trip to the bathroom. 

"Of course, who do you think you are?" Taehyun speaks up, earning a cheer at the comeback.

"Humph"

"Get a plate, we saved you a seat." Soobin can hear yeonjun grumble while scooping a large portion of everything, his plate ends up towering with food. 

"Go sit next to soobin, that's the only seat left" jimin says coyly, pointing his fork in his direction. The egg tart he was eating decides to prompty get stuck in his pipes and soobin squeezes his eyes shut and swallows as hard as he can to unclog his esophagus. He opens them to find yeonjun staring at him, almost as if asking for permission. 

He knows the night's going to end up with him being one sidely flustered and regretting the decision but he still chooses to nod at the seat next to him. Despite them first meeting on embarassing terms, yeonjun seems like a nice guy. Yeonjun grins at his approval and seats himself, their large builds and small sofa seats forcing them to sit while sharing contact.

"Sit tight, we're going to watch my favorite drama- crash landing on you!" Jin announces, tapping the play button on the laptop. There's a chorus of groans, especially from yoongi but is quickly quieted when hoseok shushs him excitedly at the prospect of a cute romance drama. 

Soobin almost loses himself in the drama. The dynamics between the two main characters are well matched and witty. The plot is fresh and he genuinely enjoys the drama. He finishes the last of his noodles and feels a tap on his shoulder. 

"Do you want more food?" Yeonjun whisphers to him, pointing at his plate and then at the food on the table. He wants to say yes, because who doesn't want more food? But he also doesn't want to bother yeonjun, he should get up himself. 

Yeonjun must notice his face frowning from the dilemma for he decides to just take his plate and proceed to pile it high with foods he previously ate. Yeonjun must've noted what he ate before because the choice of foods and portions are almost identical to his last plate. The blonde boy returns the plate to him and their fingers brush in the brief exchange. 

Flustered at the contact, he bobs his head in a thank you and sit back again. He watches as yeonjun pile another food mountain and walk back, placing the plate on the floor. Yeonjun proceeds to take his jacket off and stretch his arm out towards him, jacket dangling in his hands. He cocks his head to the side in a questioning glance. 

Did yeonjun want him to help him put it away?

"Your hands were cold. And your pants are too short for you. Use it, soobin" he blinks at that, a rejection ready on his tongue. But before he can even say so, yeonjun places the red jacket around his legs, fluffing and tucking him in. 

"..thank you" he whisphers softly, body heating up from the blush and the jacket. Having just been on the boy, the jacket still holds the owners body heat and it makes him warm up, from his toes up, literally. 

He recieves a genuine smile, yeonjuns eyes almsot disappearing. He sits down again and they continue to watch the drama earnestly while eating. 

\---

A collective groan sounds out when the party all stretches unused limbs while the ending credits of episode 3 plays. Soobin too snaps his head side to side, enjoying the popping sound each head snap brings him. 

"Alright, its time to clean up and for you guys to get out. I'm tired," jin says, rising from his previous cuddle pose with namjoon. 

Everyone nods, agreeing that they too, were tired. Soobin can see that theres a organzied structure within the group of friends. Jimin and taehyung would run around while giggling and playing until hoseok scolds them lightly for not helping and yoongi would quietly and patiently do their share of work without complaining. Jungkook and taehyun would actively clean the area, soley concentrating on leaving the table and chairs wiped and tidy. Jin was in the kitchen, putting the leftover foods in containers for his friends to take home. Namjoon and beomgyu hold an easy conversation, forced to sit because apparently the two contributes by just sitting and not touching anything. Which practically leaves him and yeonjun with nothing else to do. He politely hands the jacket back to yeonjun and he immediately feels the loss in warmth. His body has warmed up considerably and he's glad he didn't have to suffer through the movie night shivering just because he was too shy to grab his brothers blankets from his room. 

"Thank you" yeonjun takes the jacket back and slips into it, looking once again like a rogue. 

"Are you really thankful?" Yeonjun is staring at him that way again. He can't really place it. He's never been that good at reading people.

"Y-yes. I was quite cold."

"I have to buy some new clothes." Soobin's a bit thrown off by yeonjuns comment but he nods anyways.

"And I have no one to go with me. You should come with me," 

Ah! Yeonjun wants his company as compensation. He can do that. 

"Ok, when?" 

"Next Wednesday at 1 pm?" 

"Where should I meet you?" 

"I'll wait for you in front of the school bus stop. Its only a few stops away" 

"Alright."

"Break it up boys, no more flirting" jin says, pushing a bag of food towards yeonjun. 

"I saved you more you know. Gotta grow taller to match a certain somebody right?" Soobin looks at his brother questiongly but stays silent. Yeonjun sputters a reply he can't hear but it must be something funny for his brother throws his head back and laughs.

"I'll see you later" yeonjun waves at the two of them and joins the rest of the party at the doorway, hopping while slipling on his chunky boots. 

He gives a shy wave at all of them before jin shoos them out. He closes his eyes quickly when he sees his brother and namjoon giving each other a sweet good bye kiss and lingering hand holdings. Jin hyung finally waves namjoon bye and locks the door. 

"Stay the night, bun. We haven't spent quality brother time since you came back." 

He nods and says goodnight to a drowsy yoongi before getting ready for bed himself. 

He feels kind of…excited. It's been so long since he was last invited to a outing besides his brother and kai and yeonjun seems so cool and nice. If he doesn't screw up the shopping trip too much, yeonjun might be willing to be his friend. He's glad jin made him come over, all the council members and yeonjuns friends were nothing but kind and inviting. 

He ends the night with a light heart, mind dwelling on a particular boy with blonde hair. 

He can't wait to make a new friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious about yeonjuns iconic outfit, check it out here: https://twitter.com/kyuyeonjun/status/1200193085323534337?s=19
> 
> Yeonjun is being so obvious and soobin is just an oblivious baby 🥺. Its ok, soobin will be enlightened some day. 
> 
> I hope having soobins POV is ok, its a bit repetitive from having to hear about both sides but I think it kinda develops soobins character.


	3. Student of kdramas

"I like him. Soobin I mean." taheyun clarifies from his bed. 

"Of course. Have you seen his dimples? Oh my gosh. They're so cute!!" He squeals from his side of the dorm room. 

He flings another pair of pants out. He wants the tight ripped jeans, not the bleached white ones. Ugh. He really hopes he finds it in time, he only has an hour before he would really be late to the meeting. Just the prospect of seeing soobin is able to give him a heart attack. 

"Beomgyus dimples are cuter but go off. Where are you going?" 

"Im going on a date with soobin!"

"Did you say it was a date?"

"No..b-but it was implied!" 

"Well how did you ask?"

"I told him I didn't have anyone to go with me to buy clothes and that he should join"

"…I can't believe you. Thats not asking for a date! Thats asking him to hang out with you!" Taehyun sighs while rolling onto his back on his bed.

"Whatever! Hey, do you think this looks good together?" He holds up a cheetah spotted jacket against his black turtle neck.

"Yea sure. You know you shouldn't be too hasty in romancing him right? I just became friends with them in chem lecture, I'll kill you if you mess that up. Its the only class I have with friends."

"I knowww! I'll make sure he's comfortable with everything. I didnt know you guys were in class together, whens the class again?" 

"Why? Wanna pop in to see soobin?" 

"Maybe" aha! He finally spots the pair of jeans he was looking for. He tugs them on and slips his patterned jacket. He sits down and pulls on his platform boots and checks that he has everything- phone, wallet, keys- all check. He's about to leave when his eyes land on a fluffy white scarf he carelessly hung on the hangers last week after coming home tired from class. 

The weather man did say it was cold enough to possibly snow today. He loops the scarf a few times around his neck and makes sure his appearance is perfect. 

"I'm leaving taehyun" 

"Mhm, don't do anything dumb" 

Of course he wouldn't. He made sure to watch some romance dramas for love advice over the weekend. If they worked for the characters in the drama, surely it would work for him. After all, dramas are based on life events, right?  
\---

Damn.

He's late.

He should've just worn a different pair of pants. He runs as fast as he can out the dorms and across the campus.

Soobin is already there, looking pretty as ever. His hair is combed messily like he played with it and eyes are cast on the floor, a blush from the cold permanently set in his cheeks and mouth blowing puffs of warm air into his hands. The long black coat and dark jeans elongate his height. 

How can anyone look this cute? The name "angel" gives him no justice. Soobin should be called a god, yeonjun is willing to worship him like one. 

"Soobin!" He waves his hands at a startled soobin and runs faster to reach the boy. Soobin gives him a small smile and greeting.

  
"Sorry, I'm late. Taehyun uh had something to say to me" he apologizes mentally for using his roommate like that. 

"Its ok. I just got here. Ah yes, taehyun-shi mentioned you guys were roommates."

"Yea. I'll make up for my tardiness! I'll treat you to food today!" 

Soobin waves his hand quickly and politely denies it. But yeonjun doesnt take no for an answer. Honestly, how dare he make soobin wait for him. 

"I AM going to treat you, you can't say no." He huffs, stomping his foot on the floor authoritatively. 

"A-alright then" yeonjun grins at soobins quick acceptance. The bus arrives soon after and the trip is spent with the two of them huddled in a 2 person seat in the bus making small conversation on how their week went. 

He learnt 3 things:

Soobin has chemistry class on Tuesdays at 2 pm in the science building. 

Soobin is in the vocal major but is taking core classes, hence in taehyuns class. 

Soobin is currently in the vocal club and apparently jungkook and taehyung are going to collaborate with his team for the end of the year event. Its new news to him despite being the dance team leader but he knows his hyungs know he wouldn't reject the offer anyways. He reminds himself to accept the request on the condition that soobin is his partner.

They continue to chat about school life until they begin window shopping, in which the conversation switches over to fashion. 

"That looks nice yeonjun shi" 

" meh, not really my style. Wait- did you just use formal language on me?" 

"Y-yes? I'm sorry, should I call you something else instead?" 

Yes. 

Call me yours. 

"Of course! Call me hyung. No need to be so formal"

"Oh.. ok..hyung" soobin smiles at him and fidgets a little in his spot, looking shy and pretty. 

"Great, lets look over there. I'm looking for some new sweaters." 

Soobin nods and lets himself follow after yeonjun. They walk for almost two hours, exploring clothing racks and making easy conversation. Although he isn't able to find anything for himself, he sees a sweater split in red and blue colors that seems perfect for beomgyu. Yes, beomgyus birthday is much later but its always better to be prepared than to shop in a rush. 

"Lets go inside the cafe to warm up." Yeonjun points to a modern looking cafe a few stores ahead. Soobin nods and they walk in. 

"What do you want, I said it was my treat so you better pick something or else I'm going to pick something nasty for you to eat." Soobin laughs at that, cheeks puffing alternatively in deep thought thought while looking at the menu. Yeonjun sees his eyes light up excitedly and point at the ice cream menu. 

"I want ice cream then." 

"Ice-cream in cold weather?"

"Ice cream is for every season. Its yummiest in winter" soobin says defensively, holding his ground.

" ok ok, which one?" 

"I cant choose. They all look good" soobin is rocking back and forth, hands clenching in excitement. He ponders a little more before pointing at the melon icecream. Its quite strange how despite soobin being a whooping 185cm, he looks pocket-sized when hes this excited with his large hands reduced to tiny fists. The boy really was just a big ball of fluff trapped in an akwardly big frame. 

"Ok, find a seat. Hyung will be back." He watches soobin almost skip away and he cant help the dopey smile from forming. How utterly endearing. He orders 2 hot chocolates, a melon ice cream for soobin and some mint chocolate for himself. He pays, ignoring the weird look the register person gives him for smiling so widely and waits to collect his order. 

"Here" he slides the ice cream and the hot chocolate towards soobin and seats himself. Soobin thanks him and he watchs the taller boy eagerly dig into the ice cream, neglecting the warm drink. The boy nods, approving of the taste and bites into another scoop of ice cream. After a few bites, the cold must get to him because he wraps a hand around the hot chocolate while the other spoons ice cream and his hands alternate between the two objects. 

Right, soobins hands were cold last time. He should've noticed the boy would definitely be cold today too. He unloops his scarf and leans in close into soobins personal space, wrapping it around soobins neck. Soobin stiffens at the closing gap between them and leans his face back. If this was a drama, the characters would definitely share a intense eye contact and one would boldly make the first move and reach foward for a sizzling kiss. But alas, soobin has already moved away and he knows its not ok to make the other uncomfortable by getting into his personal space too much. Yeonjun finishes his task quickly and seats himself again, feeling the familar heat spreading to his ears and the butterflies in his stomach.

" You looked cold. Being the nice hyung, I'm lending the scarf to you. I dont want you dying from hypothermia on me, jin hyung would kill me." Yea, it sounds like a lame excuse but he really was trying to help the boy warm up! The closing distance was merely a reward that the angels have given him. soobin chuckles akwardly and thanks him softly. 

"Why aren't you eating?"

" Er- i- I wanted my food to cool down. Don't wanna burn my mouth you know". He was honestly too distracted by soobins prescence to remember to eat but that would be too embarassing to say.

"But its icecream? It should be cold?" 

What an absolute idiot.

If taehyun was here, the boy would grimace at his stupidity and tape an "idiot" sign on his forehead. 

And he would 100% agree.

"I- uh meant the hot chocolate..ahahha. Mm this mint choco is yummy!" He fakes a laugh and spoons a large spoon of it into his mouth. Watching soobin get cold from the ice cream shoudlve served as a warning sign to him but it hadn't and now he has a massive brain freeze. His face twists in pain and soobin laughs lightly at his attempt of maintaining an unaffected face through the brain freeze. 

If the icecream didn't give him a brain freeze, soobins laugh would've. 

The pain is worth it if he was able to see his angel laugh so freely, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Like jin hyung, soobin gives a similar high pitched laugh and its literally music to his ears. 

"Hey.. its not that funny"

"Its not, I'm sorry" despite apologizing, soobin is still looking at him teasingly.

"Have some of my mint choco."soobin flashes a look of disgust and shakes his head. 

"I dont like mint choco" 

"Why not? It tastes really fresh" 

"No i'm ok."

"Have 1 bite. Its seriously good. I guarantee its taste" 

"Nooo"

"Yesss, here" he scoops a small spoonful and pushes it towards soobin. Soobin must know he can't convince yeonjun out of it so he resignedly eats it. 

"So? Whats the verdict?" 

"Eh, its a refreshing tasting toothpaste I guess" 

"Hey!" He pouts and turns his body away from soobin refusing to look at someone that doesnt like mint choco and eats his ice cream. 

The disrespect! 

Wait..soobin ate from his spoon..

Indirect kiss? 

His heart flutters a bit at that, completely forgetting his anger a few seconds prior. What a traitor. 

His tongue lingers on the spoon a bit longer.

"Come back, hyung. Here, have some of mine" he turns back in a fake reluctance and accepts soobins spoon of ice cream.

  
Score. Indirect kiss number 2, he notes.

  
The two finish their treats quickly after that, knowing that they should get home before the sun goes away, leaving the little warmth it provides. They ride back to the school and talk the whole time. Now that they are in front of soobins home, he really wishes he didn't have to end the date. But its late and cold and he'll rather not either of them catch a cold. Turns out, soobin lived in the dorms a few buildings away from him.

How convenient. 

"This is my room" soobin announces, stopping in front of a white door, indistinguishable amongst the other replicate whie doors in the dorm buildings except for the dusty 316 tag hanging off

"Alright, thanks for coming with me today, it was fun! I guess I'll see you around then?" 

"It was fun for me too. I'll see you later then" soobin beams brightly at him and unlocks the door swiftly. The taller boy waves one last time before disappearing behind the door. 

Yeonjun is rooted to the spot, tempted to knock on the door and demand to take up more of soobins time. 

Should he do it? 

Nah, it would be rude.

But he already misses him.

No..he really shouldn't. 

He sighs and looks at the door grumpily before walking away, slightly depressed. He steps put into the cold and squares his shoulders up, braving the winds without his scarf. Pulling his phone out, he dials a number.

"Taehyun ah.." 

"Hello to you too, roommate. If you're going to tell me about the foolish things you said, tell me when you get back to the dorms. Beomgyu wants to hear it too." Taehyuns voice crackles through the phone. 

He pouts.

"How did you know I messed up?"

"Because its you. Should I put your clothes in the bathroom? So you can shower when you get home?" Even though taehyun is blunt and teases him, he's still his best friend and shows his caring side in subtle ways. Taehyun makes fun of him often, but its never to a point he gets angry and he makes up for it with wise advice. 

"Yes please. I'm almost home." They end the call and he returns to his dorm, a whole 2 buildings away from soobins dorm room.

At the dorm:

He sits down, body considerably warmer from a hot shower and hands around a can of sprite. 

"So what happened?" Beomgyu says from his spot, back against the wall and taehyuns head on his lap. They watch him fumble a bit.

"I got to the bus stop and soobin was already there waiting for me. So I told him I'll treat him. And then we walked around and windowshopped and we had icecream. Did you know he loves icecream? Its adorable!" 

Beomgyu and taheyun laugh at the visible excitement yeonjun releases. 

"Go on" beomgyu drops a popcorn in taehyuns open waiting mouth. The two had prepared popcorn ahead of his arrival, insisting that it was absolutely necessary when they watch comedy movies and that his story would be probably be one too. 

"And then he said he didn't like mint choco so I fed him some. With my spoon! An indirect kiss!" 

"Wow. Congrats"

"Thanks, anyways, he fed me some of his too! With his spoon. It was a double indirect kiss!" Hey, are you guys even listening?" Taehyun and beomgyu look at him boredly and nod.

"So you guys shared some germs. Thats it?" 

"Ew, don't say it like that."

"Did you guys not do anything more intimate?"

"You legit warned me not to try anything before I left" 

"Aww why taehyun? I wanted to see more action"

"Yea I did but I didn't expect you to do something so non skinshipy like eating from the same spoon. Anyways what other foolish things did you do?" 

"Hahah..i was so flustered that I made some dumb excuse of not eating my icecream because I wanted it to cool down. Hey! Its not that funny…" his lips jut out in a pout as he watches his friends swing their heads back and hooting out with laughter. 

  
"I can't.. oh my gosh.. i knew burning the pan to make popcorn was worth it so we could listen to this story with it." Beomgyu gasps out. 

He wips his head around trying to locate his trusty well loved and used pan. "You did what?!?" Said pan is left on the stove, black charred bits practically glued to the pan. 

  
\---

Yeonjun wasn't able to perform those kdrama romantic scenes out last time, but that doesn't deter him. He just needs to find more opportunities to do it. 

The first successful attempt was when he got "lost" in the scienve building and "accidently" walked into soobins chem class. 

To be truthful, he asked taehyun no less than 5 times about the lectures whereabouts. He ended up bribing taehyun with the offer of free caramel macchiatos if the boy reported him of soobins whereabouts. 

So that day, he staggered into chem class with a face masked with confusion. 

"Hyung! What're you doing here?" Soobins soft voice rang through the busy classroom. 

He looked towards the melodic sound and spotted soobin amongst a knowing taehyun, curious soobin and wide eyed huening kai. 

"Oh hey! Isn't this class for maths?"

"Maths? Nooo hyung, its for chemistry" soobin replied, looking all soft and cuddly under his thick winter attire.

"I think you came into the wrong room" kai says politely, pointing to the chemsitry posters surrounding the walls. 

"You came to the wrong building in fact." Taheyun mumbled provokingly loud enough only he can hear. He ignores that. 

"Oh, oops. Ahah" he fakes a laugh, eyeing taheyun meaningfully. The 3 boys were sitting at the end side of the rows of tables, with taehyun sitting at the very end, soobin and kai at the inner side. 

He smiles at soobin and when soobin and kai aren't looking, he taps taehyuns shoulder and uses his chin to point at the seat next to kai. 

Go. 

"You owe me another cup of caramel macchiato" the shorter mumbles, quietly enough. Taehyun gets up, to the surprise of soobin and kai, and squeezes past both of them, seating himself next to kai.

"Sorry, I wanted to see the board closer." Soobin lets nods in understanding while kai looks curiously between yeonjun and taehyun. 

Smart boy. He supposses he should bribe kai too. He should get taehyun to know more about kai.

"Yeonjun hyung, don't you need to get to maths class then?"

Taehyun, that brat. 

"Aha..no. I just needed to get talk to my professor. I'll do that later. I think I'll just stay in your class and learn a thing or two." He sits down promptly next to soobin. 

"If I knew i would see you today, I would've given the scarf back, hyung." Yeonjun shakes his head. 

"Thats ok, you need it more than me anyways. You need to wear more considering how cold its getting nowadays. Wait are you cold now? You can have my hoodie! I'm wearing a tee shirt underneth-" he slips one arm out of its sleeve to take off the hoodie. 

"Huh? No don't take it off! I'm warm enough today hyung." Soobin helps guide his arm back through its sleeve and even touches the back of their hands together. 

"Look, I am warm. Thanks for caring, hyung." He dies a little inside by how cute soobin was being. 

He doesn't get much more time to chat because the professor walks in and begins the lecture. The hour long lecture rekindled his lack of interest in sciences. He couldn't help it, it was just so so boring, especially with the monotonous voice the professor taught with. In the beginning, he was determined to pretend and be interested and maybe glance a few peeks at soobin and do some romantic note passes that this teen dramas always emphasized but eventually his lids got too heavy and even soobins beauty couldn't save him. 

In short, he fell asleep real soon. 

  
"Hyung" he feels a light tap and he shrugs it off, wanting to get more sleep. 

"I'll wake him up soobin hyung." Taehyun slides past the other two and yanking on yeonjuns hoodie, waking the boy up from the harsh movement.

"Ack" yeonjuns eyes twitch, trying to readjust to the lighting. Yawning wide to brush the sleepiness away, he finally notices the attention on him in which he promptly shuts his mouth.

"Hahah great lecture, right guys?" Soobin and hueningkai giggle while taehyun gives him an eye roll. 

\--------

  
He steps into his room and grabs his pillow, letting out the loudest cry he could muster. 

"Dramatic much? " taehyun mumbles, kicking the door closed and peeling his shoes and bag off his back. The younger slumps onto his before rolling to his back to watch him.

"Did you not see that???" 

"See what? You drooling in your sleep during our class?" 

"Hey!" He pulls the pillow away and doesn't hesitate to whack taehyun with the pillow. " I'm talking about when soobin offered to walk us back to the dorms! Did you see how gentleman he was?"

"Yea because he was afraid someone would mistaken you as a child and kidnap you."

"You-you're asking for a beating one of these days-ack! Don't choke me! Let go- dammit!" He struggled against taehyuns arm around his neck for a minute before the younger finally lets go and pushes off his head. Huffing, he shots the younger the toughest look he can muster before continuing his fan boying.

"Im older and taller than you, you midget!"

"Wisdom doesn't always accompany old age." 

"Are you calling me old? How dare you even put that word in the same sentence-" he gets ready to tackle him again.

The knob to their dorm jingles and a perky beomgyu steps in. The fighting scene isn't uncommon, in fact, there's probably never a time he came over in which yeonjun isnt trying to tackle his boyfriend or under him in a weird wrestling hold. To anyone else, it might seem suspicous that his boyfriend was cheating on him but having experienced and participating in these physical play have desensitized him to that possibility. So he just shuffles his things off and waits for the two to separate before snuggling into his beloveds' embrace. Oh and he makes sure to kick yeonjuns surrendered body off taehyuns bed too pettily too.

"Oww this is my room and here you are, invading it!" He groans, rubbing his butt and limping to his own bed. His lips pull into a disgusted grimace at watching the couple do their own well couple thing. He wants to do that, preferably with soobin. Ah, to be able to wrap his arms around soobins thin waist and brush the youngers bangs out of his eyes so he can take a deeper look into the deepest galaxy. 

  
He's going to make sure he can!

  
Buzzzzzz

He glances at his phone. Its a text from taehyung, his fellow council member and vocal team leader reminding him to send the list of paired partners for the next couple of months training before the end of the year show. 

Thats right! 

He can just get close to soobin through it! Maybe he can pull off some of those fluttering skinship moments his kdramas always show. You know, the scenes where one character would help the other by adjusting their positions and it would naturally lead to decreasing distance and some steamy scenes. He rubs his hand wickedly while grabbing his laptop off his desk. Nimbly, his fingers pull up a blank document. 

  
** End of the year perfromance (the collaboration of vocal and dance clubs):  **

Pair 1: Choi Soobin, Choi yeonjun 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I updated but I'm back! The next update will be from our angel soobins progression. Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated, they really motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Oh and I can't believe we are getting another txt comeback so soon!!! Ahhhh


	4. Little by little, starting as friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun takes a leap while soobin takes a hop

Soobin scanned his surroundings once more before looking back at the tiny map his phone displayed of his college. It hasn’t been long since he started school so he still often needed help getting around to parts of the campus, especially since his campus had an insane number of buildings and campus area. Slightly frustrated that he couldn’t find the building with the dancing practice rooms, he puffed out one cheek and looked up again, trying to locate any sweaty tired looking students that he would probably label as athletics or dance major students he could ask for help. 

“Soobin hyung!” He turned around at his name, his eyes finally locating the tiny boy. 

It was beomgyu. 

He hadn’t been able to get close to beomgyu since his brother’s gathering but he knows the boy must be charming as he is both taehyun’s beloved boyfriend and yeonjuns bestie. Maybe today was the day he could get beomgyu to warm up to him and be less shy. 

“Soobin hyung! Heyyyy! Wait, I can call you that right? Since you’re taehyun’s hyung you’re mine too. Anyways, what are you doing here?” Soobin blinked at the speed of light pace of words that spilled out of the grinning boy. Did he remember wrong? Wasn’t beomgyu pretty quiet at the gathering? 

“Hello, beomgyu-shi. You can call me that if you like. I’m actually trying to get to the dance rooms but I can’t…” he waved his arms at the buildings around them. “find it. I’m lost.” he admitted. Beomgyu laughed at that and hooked his arm around soobins much higher up shoulders and turned them around and began to walk. 

“Perfect! I’m going there too! Let’s go together.”

“You’re a lifesaver. Are you just practicing or are you in the dance club?”

“Hm? I’m in the dance club. Wait why are you going there? Taehyun told me you were a vocal major like him. Are you changing majors because dance is so much cooler? Or is it because someone else is there? “ beomgyu wiggled his eyebrows at him playfully. It’s strange... Soobin was never the most outgoing person nor was he quick to open up easily but he felt weirdly comfortable around beomgyu, a boy he exchanged such little words with. Even with hueningkai, his adorable baby, it had taken months to get close to the shy boy. It was a new feeling, not entirely unwelcome though. 

He laughs at that. “I love vocal major. I wouldn’t ever dream of switching. I’m going there because the vocal club is working with the dance club for the end of year performance this time.”

“What a letdown. I thought you were going to see yeonjun hyung”

“Yeonjun hyung? Ah yes, he did say he danced, he must be in the dance club”

“He’s not just in it! He’s the team leader, man! He’s like seriously THE best dancer of the club. Excluding me of course. If it included me, I would be the best.”

“Alright, alright” he said appeasingly while letting himself be guided up the stairs of a random building. 

“I heard about your date with yeonjun hyung.”

“Hmm? It wasn’t a date.” He said with a frown. 

“Oh? It certainly sounded like one from what he said”

“No, he only invited me because he said his friends were too busy to accompany him to buy stuff.”

“What an idiot”

“Sorry?”

“Nevermind. Anyhow! We’re here! No need to knock, we don’t do that polite stuff around here. Just kick it open. Like this” without breaking eye contact with him, beomgyu swiftly kicks the door opens and soobin watches all the students flinch at the abrupt sound before cursing at beomgyu with an exasperated but playful look. 

The inside of the room wasn’t much different from his expectations, wall length and wide mirrors on one side and a mountain of abandoned student bags and jackets. It was clear who the dance students were, students dressed in tees and loose pants doing simple stretches or rough dance moves while watching themselves carefully in the mirror. He spots the majority of the vocal students there as well, some looking wide-eyed and curious around the room and the others making small conversations with the dance students. Yeonjun hyung is at the back corner with a serious look and teeth biting pout while listening to the vocal club leaders- taehyung and jungkook hyung. He should wait before saying hi, the discussion is probably way more important-

“Soobineee!” yeonjun shrieks, bounding towards him and pulling him into a close embrace. Warm and familiar..yea.. That’s how he would describe the hug. Truth be told, he very much wanted to gather the blonde boy into his arms just as tightly but.. they were in public..it was embarrassing, how much he liked it. Yeonjun peeled away, his hands still resting behind his waist as he beamed at him. He smiled back, mirroring the boy’s evidently pleasing look. “I was waiting for you! I’m so glad you came~”

“Alright, alright, back up little kid.” Taehyung tapped jungkooks arm and mimicked a flick towards yeonjun. A bemused smile itched to resurface as he saw his buff senior drag yeonjuns jacket collar and pulled the struggling boy towards the front of the room. Taehyung took the opportunity to draw him into a tight hug as well before ushering him to sit and walking to the front as well. He too, headed to the gathering mob and seated himself next to beomgyu, making sure to hunch a bit when he sat, a learned habit when people would tell him they couldn’t see over his long stature. Beomgyu glanced up from his phone and leaned into his ear.

“You guys were cute, the hug.” He cleared his throat and tried to change the topic, embarrassed that someone noticed it. “Is taehyun coming? I think he mentioned he couldn’t make it last class. ”

Beomgyu nodded and before he could respond, taehyung began his speech. 

“Now that all of us are here, I’m going to start. My name is Taehyung and I am the co-vocal club leader. This is my minion-jungkook who is also the leader. See those muscles on him? He’s going to use them on all you youngins if you guys don’t cooperate aight?” Jungkook jokingly flexes his arm muscles and strikes a pose, successfully breaking the nervousness in the room as everyone giggles. “ Now, as everyone here is informed, we, the vocal club and the dance club will be working together for the end of the year performance. There will be 10 performances and 1 group performance in total. Everyone will do the individual performances in pairs, 1 vocal member and 1 dance member.”

“Hyung, let me say something too!” Soobin giggles at taehyungs dramatic eye roll as he steps back and waves yeonjun forward. 

“Hi guys, for the vocal members here, I’m yeonjun, the kindest, most talented, most humble person in this room that will be leading and helping you guys be the most coordinated you ever will be.” The room erupts in snickering and playful booing from the dance students and laughs from the vocal students.

“Alright, so we have around 2 months for this starting from today. You guys can choose any song you guys want to do but must get approval from any of us three. I’m personally usually ok with any song but the professors are a bit tight when it comes to cursing in the songs so try to find a way to bleep it out or something, kay?” Soobin, like the others nod eagerly, completely enamored by yeonjun’s casual yet leader-like speech. None of the rules sounded restrictive and there seemed to be many loop holes he can jump through. Maybe he can get his future partner to do a bebe rexha song with him. 

“ If you guys to do just dance or just singing, thats fine too, the point of this collab is just so we can all learn something from each other. You are each other’s baggages, alright? Work together. Now the end group performance we will do will start practices a month later so don’t worry about that now. If you guys can learn to walk, you guys can learn to dance, I guarantee. The next topic is the pairs, we decided its the fairest to randomly assign students so I have a list here of students randomly paired together. You guys are free to go after exchanging contacts with your partner or you guys can go start brainstorming. ” Soobin watches nervously, worried if his partner is a Bebe Rexha anti or unkind partner. He misses taehyung’s quiet snort and jungkook's not so subtle laughs hidden under his hand. Yeonjun clears his throat, face strangely pink as he starts to call off pairs.

Pair by pair, students stand up when called upon and relocate to quiet areas to exchange greetings. 

As time continues to pass, soobin freaks out. Just a tad. 

  
  


Oh no maybe he was the leftover student… they’re were only a handful of students left. Him, beomgyu, a vocal acquaintance-daehwi if he remembered correctly, and one other dance student. Nervously, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He looked up surprised when he felt a cool hand cover his larger ones. Beomgyu smiled at him reassuringly and shook his head, as if dispelling his unnamed fears of being the outcast. 

“Choi Beomgyu, kang taehyun”

3 people left. 

“Lee Daehwi, Kim sunoo”

1 left. 

Him. 

Beomgyu nudged at his shoulder towards yeonjun and he waved. Soobin watches his chatty friend wave at the dance and vocal leaders and exit the room. How lucky. Beomgyu gets to pair up with his boyfriend. 

The tall boy sighs while getting up and walks towards doom. “Yeonjun hyung, you uhm didnt call my name. I think i’m the extra.”

Yeonjun looked up from his clipboard and give him a gentle smile. “You’re not the extra soobin. I didn’t finish calling names.”

“But i’m the only one left” he said, looking behind him and pointing at the almost empty room with the exception of taehyung and jungkook cuddled in a corner giggling at a shared phone screen and a few other students gathering their things and exiting. 

“Last pair, Choi soobin and Choi yeonjun” yeonjun says simply, pushing the clipboard gently towards his chest. 

No way. 

He reached for it, needing to check the list with his own eyes. And it was, clear and bolded at the end of the list. They really were partners. 

“Yes way. Isn’t that cool? Even though the pairing randomly, we still got put together. I look forward to working with you, mr.partner” Yeonjun looks up at him with a fond smile. 

He’s so excited and relieved that yeonjun is his partner, he doesn't what the loud snorts from the vocal leaders across the room. 

“ Oh my gosh hyung. That’s great! This will be so much fun”

\---- 

“Hyung, are you listening? Hyung!” Hueningkai waved his arms in front of him animatedly while obstructing his view on his phone by bringing his face a tad too close to him. 

“No, I’m sorry, what was that again?” He couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t concentrate. Not after him and yeonjun hyung had exchanged contacts and the two begun texting.For some reason he had felt awkward texting and his messages reflected that, short and polite. But yeonjun hyung quickly broke through that, smashing every barrier by sending funny memes or random thoughts. Sometimes they were rants about how he starved during council meetings or how the shorter boy finally aced a dance move and sent a congratulatory selfie to him with crinkled eyes and cheeky wide smiles. Today, it was threads of street foods he saw during his trip downtown. 

“As I was saying hyung, I’m starving. You won’t let your cute little dongseng starve to death right?” Kai pouted, his puppy eyes mode activated as he held onto and swung his arm with both hands cutely. He clenched the hands that usually automatically bends and shakes back and forth from how adorable kai looked. Kai looked so fluffy in his thick white sherpa jacket and messy curls hair. To anyone else, kai would look like a tall mixed model looking adult, but to him? Kai looked like the 15 year old holding onto a stuffie and pillow at their doorstep begging for thier hospitality after “running away” from his house across the street after his daily trivial arguments with his sister. 

Contrary to his thoughts, he responded, “Ew, you’re not that cute. Ow!” Kai smacked his arm. Nowadays, kai had begun to get physical with him. Thats what happens with puberty hits teens. Soobin shakes his head, in a parental manner at that thought. No. Kai will always be his baby. 

“I want ramen soobin hyung. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen-”

“Alright alright, calm down. Let’s go to the convenience store, I need to stock up on it too.”

“Woohoo, You’re treating right? Thanks hyung!” before he even gets to retort, kai has already skipped ahead and bounced in place excitedly at the prospect of free food. 

_PING_

He looked at the incoming message. 

**Yeonjun hyung:** Woahhh! Look they sell fried 

icecreams soobin-ah! 

He smiled as he clicked at the attached photo of his friend with a surprised face while pointing to the ice cream stall behind him promoting fried ice cream. 

**To yeonjun hyung** : Looks good hyung!

_PING_

**Yeonjun hyung:** Mhm! It smells heavenly but i’ll

save it for the next time we come together so 

we can try it together \ >3</

**To yeonjun hyung:** Ok, let’s go next time :)

\-- 

It isn’t until next tuesday when he meets yeonjun again. 

He crosses and uncrosses his legs, willing his reflexive leg shaking to go away, his nervousness hidden in the busy cafe atmosphere. He holds his hot chocolate close to him and stares at the fluffy scarf folded neatly on the table next to a steamy ownerless drink. 

His phone pings, a message from yeonjun saying he was at the corner of the cafe already. The cafe bell rings several minutes later and the older boy walks in dressed cozily and red-faced from the strong chills. 

“Soobinee!” soobin involuntarily smiles as he sees yeonjun visibly bound over and points to the drink then to himself. He nods and yeonjun, quite unwisely, takes a big sip of teh drink and then choking from the scalding heat. Soobin winces watching yeonjun flail around and swallow it quickly. Hehurriedly grabs a tissue to dab off the coffee dribbling over his hyungs chin. 

“You ok hyung? Sorry, I should've warned you. I didn't think you would do that”

Yeonjun waves it off, eyes watery from the burning pain. “It's ok, it was my mistake to do that. Anyways, lets talk about the performance. Any ideas?”

He shakes his head. “There’s so many songs I like, I just couldn’t choose hyung.” Yeonjun hums in understanding and leans back into his seat while blowing onto his drink to cool it down. 

“Do you wanna dance?”

He thought about that for a while. No, he really didn’t wanna learn..but it was a good opportunity to learn. He’s always seen dancing as another way to understand and convey the music better. And he wants that, to be able to feel the song in more ways than just his voice. 

“Yes”

Yeonjun beams at him, with crinkled and disappearing eyes in approval. 

“Great! I’ll learn how to sing from you too. We’ll be the best pair soobinee!”

Soobin hums in response, completely enamored by his friend’s excitement. “Do you have a genre in mind then?” The taller boy shakes his head, reaching for his cup and sipping it tentatively, allowing the heat to warm up his hands and body. 

“Ok, no worries, I was thinking we could make a playlist and just add songs we think would be good. We can listen through them over the next few days and meet up friday to decide. From then, you can teach me how to sing and I’ll start drafting the choreo.”

He nods, pulling out his phone and setting up and sharing a new playlist on spotify to yeonjun. “Sounds good to me.”

“Perfect.” He checks the time before pocketing his phone. “Hyung, I’m going to go now, I have class early tomorrow. Sorry.” 

His hyung blinks and sits up abruptly. “Alright, let's go then, hyung will walk you home.”

“No no, you just got here, you should sit for a bit and warm up-”

Before he can even finish, yeonjun is already standing up and pulling soobins elbow up as well. Scrambling up to match the blonde boy’s pace, he stands still as he watches the shorter boy reach down again for the scarf and begins to wind it around soobins neck, tucking the fabric to cover every expanse of his neck and chin. 

“Hyung, this is yours. I-I was returning it-mph” his voice gets cut off when yeonjun pulls the scarf over his mouth too with an amused smile.

“I gave it to you, its yours now. And theres no point in staying if you’re not there. It’s only fun with you.” the blonde boy zips his jacket up too. 

To anyone else, Yeonjuns casual statement would sound like what a doting boyfriend would say to a lover. But he knows that yeonjun was just like that, expressing his care and friendliness in both words and actions. 

Slightly red in the face, he ducks his head a little and silently accepts his hyung’s pampering Because he enjoyed it. It wasn’t often he gets taken care of in that way.Sure, jin hyung takes care of him indirectly by nagging and sending him care packages to his Australian school dorms. Kai takes care of him subtly through weekly zoom video chats and rare “I miss you” cards mailed on holidays. 

But none of them express themselves so bluntly in words. Sometimes, just sometimes, he looks up at his ceiling, late at night, seas away from his family and just wonders if they truly like him. If they took care of him simply as a chore or they really loved him. Because he certainly wasn’t anything special. He was just plain old soobin. If they were colors, he was like a light shade of calm and steady blue compared to the vibrant pink like his hyung or sun flower yellow like huening kai. 

So when yeonjun expresses his thoughts so clearly, he can’t help but feel just a little giddy on the inside, his uncertainty about the authenticity of their friendship answered. 

“There we go. All set, big boy.” This time, soobin makes sure to pull the nicely wound scarf below his chin to beam a dimpled smile in appreciation. Yeonjun flashes him a mirroring smile and pulls it back to its original place. 

\----

Soobin rolled over in his bed lazily onto his back, one hand holding up his phone, the other reaching deeper into the bag of chips for another crisp. He popped the crisp in and continued scrolling down his youtube playlist. 

Now that it came time to decide what kind of song he wanted to sing, he really had no idea. There was a lot of things he wanted to sing. Did he want to sing about food? Friends? A holiday song perhaps? Maybe something festive since it was a festival. Or maybe something more relatable like love. God save him. They were only on step 1 and he was already stuck. 

He groaned, flopping for the hundredth time over to his belly and swiped down his playlist.

Maybe he should figure out what tempo he wanted first. 

Well, the song couldn't be too fast because then he cannot memorize that many steps. And it couldn't be too slow or else yeonjun won't be able to choreograph it. 

Nevermind, maybe he should choose the genre first. 

Aha! 

He could just look at what yeonjun added in the playlist and base his additions to yeonjuns! Quickly sitting up, he tapped out of youtube and into this new spotify playlist. An amused snort found its way out when he sees the change playlist name. 

~~**Vocal and Dance collab performance songs playlist** ~~

**Juns and Soobs award winning playlist**

  * **What 2 Do (DEAN, Crush, Jeff B..)**


  * CAN’T SAY (Travis Scott)


  * I’m in Love (NARSHA)



_Hmmm.. what a coincidence. The song titles almost seem to make a sentence. Like a love confession._

Soobin makes a mental note to point out the coincidence to yeonjun next time they meet and begins the playlist, closing his eyes to let himself descend into the slow beat and soothing low timbred rapper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha its been 2 months since the last update..😳...sorry, I only write when I have school breaks or good ideas. 
> 
> Anywaysss yeonjun is getting bolder and soobin is..getting there(?). Don't worry, yeonjun will charm him in the upcoming chapters.  
> Isn't yeonjun so genius and shameless for pairing himself up with soobin? Poor naive soobin for believing in him. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment/rant, only if you want to of course. They really motivate me 🥰


	5. Be a charmer at karaoke & sing 'Confession'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun tries again

Yeonjun stared at his phone with intensely . After coming up with the great idea of confessing through song titles, he is now just waiting for soobins response. Unfortunately, its been a whole day since the playlist was created and knows soobin saw it, he literally saw the younger bopping his head to one of them when they bumped into each other on campus this morning. 

He expected soobin to eagerly jump into his arms and profess a similar account of love for him and was gravelly disappointed when the younger just waved and greeted him normally. He sighed while he fiddled with his phone, leaning back more into the uncomfortably stiff chair. 

“Gosh, yeonjun, keep sighing and i’ll kick you out. I can’t concentrate with you in here.” jin says a few feet away from him at the meeting table with the president. On the presidents side, a mess of papers were scattered and marked while a neat pile of papers arranged on jins side. Thats was the couple dynamic between the two, namjoon being so busy and pulled in all different directions while jin helps the younger refocus and prioritize.

He sighs loudly just to annoy the older while propping his feet up against the presidents dark wooded desk. “Yeonjun, please, no feet on the desk. It’s worth a pretty penny.” namjoon winces at the thought of the dirt getting onto his desk. Yeonjun pouts and gets up, moving to sit closer to the couple and propping his head up against his arm while he holds his phone with the other. 

“Jin hyung, how dense is your brother?” What better source can he gather his information than from his crush’s own brother? The couple exchange glances before bursting into laughter. Stumped, he just waits for the two to catch their breath. 

“Oh yeonjuns, soobin is pretty dense. As in like as dense as a brick.” Jin says, wiping a stray tear away from his cheeks. Namjoon nods, “Tell yeonjun that story, the one about him in middle school.” __

_ The story about soobin in middle school? Did someone else get to soobin before him?? _ He frowns a little at that thought. 

“Oh that! Yea that was funny. So in middle school, we get a new neighbor and that poor boy fell in love with soobin like you did and would knock on our door everyday with some fresh garden flowers he picked from his moms garden bed. Soobin was super happy to meet a friend and assumed he liked plants as much as he did. They got close and the boy finally worked up the courage to confess. I still remember the boy holding up a handful of daisies and saying “i like you!”. Guess what soobin said?”

At this point, yeonjun just felt panicked. Flowers every day? How could he best that? Maybe he can bring a bigger bouquet of flowers than the boy every day? He should stat checking where teh nearest floral shop is. 

“What?” he tentatively asked, worried that jin hyung would say soobin agreed and they dated happily ever after. 

“Soobin replied with ‘I like you too! You’re my best friend” ahahhaahahh I can’t stop laughing” jin wheezed as he finished. 

_ Phew _ .  _ Good thing soobin is dense then. Oh wait..that means he probably wouldnt understand my approaches either then..fuck.. _

Seems like he’ll have to charm the boy with a more obvious approach..hmm

\---

Since the middle schooler attempted to court soobin with flowers, he just needs to one up that. He had spent several hours gathering information from taehyun and going as far as hanging out with the youngers beloved friend- hueningkai. 

It kind of was an accident, really. He had texted taehyun urgently and the younger just happened to be having lunch with kai. Originally, he was a bit on edge with the taller, suspicous that the younger had similar romantic feelings for soobin but it was soon cleared when he asked and kai denied it with a disgusted face. Thankfully, kai wasnt the brightest and hadn’t caught onto why he as asking. After becoming chummy friends and spending some money on sweet treats for them, kai had easily opened up and eagerly spilled everything he knew about soobin, unaware of yeonjuns plans. 

Anyhow, he now has pages of his maths class notebook filled with soobins preferences, silly stories the 2 boys have been through, and every single person that has ever attempted to approach soobin romantically. 

Which brings him to his current predicament- arms full of snacks and drinks for the younger. If the flower trick didnt work on soobin, perhaps food would. Who would in their sane mind reject food, right?

“Hey soobinee. Working hard I see.”Yeonjun leans over soobins body hunched over thick pamphlets of notes and textbooks. Soobin jerks for a moment and looks up, previous studious frown transforming into a tired smile. 

_ Wow, who told the sun to shine so brightly in the dim cafeteria? _

“I got you hot chocolate, angel.” the nickname rolled out unconsciously. Fuck.  _ Ok ok uhm maybe soobin didn’t hear that above the loud chattering of the cafeteria.  _

The taller boy’s eyes light up with amazing speed, making grabby hands toward the drink. 

“Thankss, chemistry was killling me- wait what did you call me?”

_ He heard it. Oh my gosh.  _

“Sorry, I er usually have nicknames for people. I should’ve asked before i used it”

“No no, I like it. I don’t mind, hyung. Nicknames are meant for people to get close to each other. I wanna be close friends with you. ”

_ Sigh..he said friends... _

“You know what, never mind. On second thought it sounds kind of weird, even to me-” He shrunk a little bit, avoiding looking at soobin by busying himself with unpacking plastic cartoons from his bag onto the table, making sure to not have it touch soobins precious notes. 

“ Hyung. I like it. I’m flattered, really.”

“Are you sure? Like really sure?”

Soobin nods earnestly, encouragement written all over his face.  _ Soobin was truly kind, even letting him go as far as calling him weird names just so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for the elder. _

_ “ _ Ok then,” soobin raises a brow. “I mean, ok then, angel.” Finally, the wide smiles appear again, the younger has a proud face. 

“Since you get to call me that, I get to make one for you too, right?” He hums in confirmation. “Great! Those are for me, right Junie? 

He tries to contain the squeal of fondness he has for soobin.  _ That’s such a cute nickname oh my gosh!  _ On the outside, he maintains his composure and smoothly answers, “Of course, now lets eat! You look like you’re losing weight, angel. Any more weight lost and you’ll probably float to the sky cause gravity can’t hold you down.”

Soobin giggles at his joke and they eat. “Oh right hyung, i loved the songs you put in the playlist!” With hope in his eyes, he waits for soobin to continue his sentence after he finishes his bite of kimbap. “I wanted to tell you that the songs also make a sentence, isnt that such a funny coincidence?”

_ Sigh. _

“Ahahah yea it sure is..”he smiles unnaturally wide and picks up a piece to feed soobin to distract the taller. Thankfully, soobin just beams at him and accepts it gratefully.  _ This is so domestic.. _ he internally squeals as he feeds another with quick succession. 

“I was thinking we could try singing a few songs together and see which songs fit our style first. After that, we can decide and you can make the choreo.” Yeonjun nods at soobins suggestion, it seemed like a good game plan. But he knows just what can make it better. 

“Instead of just practicing in the practice rooms..do you want to go to karaoke together? Maybe it can inspire us, considering how many genres karaoke machines have.” He blabbers, ignoring the fact that youtube probably has much more genres and is accessible on their phones. 

“That sounds fun hyung! Lets go!” Soobin accepts another bite from yeonjuns outstretched hands with a content smile. 

\----

“ It's better for me to protect you.

This is what I started thinking without realizing.

Now I want to hug you

and love you,this is what I started thinking~”

As he sings each line, he imagines the taller lankier boy. Despite meeting for such a short period of time, he genuinely liked the youngers companionship and was absolutely endeared at everything the other did. The smiles, quiet giggles, kind words and attentiveness, soobin was just the most perfect package. He literally cannot stop daydreaming about soobin and fantasizing all the cute dates and cuddle sessions they could possibly be having. Maybe thats why his recent test grade from maths class has been on average a tad lower..

Yeonjun opened his eyes as he ends the song with emotion. He watches soobin look at him with wide eyes and sitting in the same position for the entire song without any movement.  _ Was soobin too shocked at his confession thus not moving?  _ He really hoped the younger would figure out that he was literally confessing through the song, he doesn't think he can get more obvious. 

Who else sings a confession song during karaoke with only one other person in the room?

“Woww hyung! You’re so good at singing! I’m really impressed, you would do so well if you switched to vocal major!” Soobin stands up in a standing ovation and claps. The taller then proceeds to pull out his phone and type something in, “It’s called confession of a friend right? I like it, I’m going to add it to my bedtime playlist!”

_ Clearly not soobin. _ He mentally slaps himself. It’s ok its ok..he just needs another way to confess. 

“Ahha..thank you haha. It’s your turn, you should sing a song! What about this song? 20cm by TXT? The preview of the song sounds good, angel” He says as he scrolls through the library of karaoke songs. If he can’t get soobin to reciprocate his love for him, at least he can enjoy soobin singing a romantic song to him with his pretty voice.  _ Sigh.  _

“Ohh I’ll love to! Let’s sing together junie!” Soobin looks down at him and smiles while extending his hand, palm up. Without thought, he slips his smaller hand intos soobins larger colder hands and squeezes them. 

_..Who cares if soobin doesnt get it? Just being with soobin like this was a blessing.  _

\----

Yeonjun was again on his daily soobin snack run. Arms full and heart racing, he runs back home. Apparently, taehyun had invited soobin and kai over to study for their upcoming chem test. He only found out this afternoon, when soobin had texted him while he was back in the dance practice rooms doing some dances to loosen his body and research which dance moves would be basic enough for soobin to learn. 

Cutest fluffliest angel in the world:

Junie! We’re at your room :)

Your bed is so cute!! I can’t believe 

you have bunny bedsheets! 

From yeonjun:

Oh my gosh i cant believe you saw them?!!

Wait, why are you over at my room? 

I’m sure i locked it when i went out?!

Cutest fluffliest angel in the world:

Me, kai and taehyunnie wanted to study together

Taehyun suggested us to come over to his room

Sorry..we should have asked you first too… :[

_ Screw kang taehyun. _

From yeonjun:

It’s perfectly fine! I was going to invite you over 

one of these days anyways. I’ll be home soon,

see you there 

  
  


Wiping the sweat quickly off his forehead, he dumps his belongings into his duffle bag and throws on his jacket, not even bothering to zip up. The heat from the embarrassment at having discovered he sleeps on bunny bedsheets was enough to warm him enough. God, he had bought those the other day because it reminded him so much of the younger that he couldnt walk away without them. 

Which brings him to his current situation, red in the face and lungs deprived of oxygen. He takes a deep breath before stepping up to his dorm room and unlocking it, peering in cautiously.

Theres three students huddled on the floor, a makeshift table made out of package cardboard boxes on the floor and scattered papers everywhere. 

“Alright, let’s go over chapter 7 one more time then do a run through of everything.” Taehyun says seriously, while pushing his wire glasses up as he shuffles through the papers. 

Kai groans and shakes his head, falling back to the floor. “Noooo I give up, let me just fail this”

Soobin pats his tall friend sympathetically and looks to taehyun, “Maybe we can have a tiny break, tyun”

“Nope hyung, we still have to go over this 3 more times before we can go to bed-”

“Oh come on, taehyun. Loosen up, im sure you guys are already ready for the exams anyways, come take a break. I bought snacks” he interrupts, toeing his shoes off and flopping down next to soobin with the goods. 

The two tallest smile at him gratefully while taehyun fixes a glare at him which he pointedly ignores in favor of seeing soobins reaction when he pulls out the taller’s favorites. 

“Woww! Look hyung, theres breads, icecreams, chips, ahh jellies! Can i have them, hyung?” Kai waves a bag of jellies in front of him excitedly, gleefully ripping it open and tasting it when he nods an approval. “Ahhh the taste of pure sugar, i missed it so much~”

“Junie, you bought so much!” Soobin exclaims, face in a frown from indecision of choosing which to eat first.  _ So cute.  _ He chuckles as he reaches for the nearest icecream bar and opening it, holding it out for soobin to take. 

Soobin literally glows like an angel when he beams at him and accepts the opened snack shyly. “Eat up, angel” he says, only loud enough for soobin to hear. The taller softly smiles at him and passes him a bag of chips. 

Taehyun observes the two quietly, neither of them aware. “Taehyun, jelly?” Kai nudges the bag of jellies to him which he takes, but not to eat. “No more for you kai, anymore and you’ll be bouncing off the walls.” Kai pouts at that, ready to protest but taehyun rolls a can of grapejuice over. Easily appeased, kai sips on the beverage while watching his new friend group expand with a bright smile. 

After several more minutes of happily snacking with the kids, yeonjun is eventually kicked out of the study session and ordered to not speak to them for the next 3 hours or make any noises by taehyun. He obeys, knowing that it would help soobin in the long run as well so he just makes a sad face and retreats to his bed. He busies himself with councilwork as well as how to proceed with the dance club. A list of songs must be made for the collaboration performance of the vocal and dance team and that must be ok-ed by taehyung and jungkook. He runs through his to do list quickly, wrapping up his emails and finishing his hw as well. 

Time goes by fast as he’s focused on his work. When he looks up, hours have passed and the kids are dozing off in the middle of the room while taehyun is still studiously mouthing his notes. 

He pads over the kids with light footsteps, not wanting to disrupt their sleep.

Making eye connection with taehyun, he mouths “I’m going to put them to bed.” Taehyun nods and gets up as well, assisting him in rolling out a spare blanket from the closet onto the floor and successfully moving kai into it. Next is soobin’s turn. 

“Angel?” he whispers, lightly wrapping an arm around the taller and squeezing his shoulder. Soobins lids flutter open, eyes heavy with fatigue. “I’m going to move you to bed ok?” Soobin gives the smallest nod and snuggles closely into his neck, already asleep again and snoring softly. 

With all the arm strength he built from dance, he’s able to lift the ridiculously tall boy, one arm wrapped around his shoulder and one under his knees. He deposits the boy with the utmost care onto his bed. He climbs into bed too and pulls the covers over both of them. 

Theres a cough and yeonjun looks up to taehyun watching him intensely.  _ Was he doing it wrong? _ Taehyun breaks into a toothy grin and flashes a thumbs up.  _ Phew.  _ Chuckling, he waves goodnight and lowers himself to face the angel. 

Surprisingly, soobin was looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Oops, he must have woken him up when he laughed at taehyun. Sure that soobin would be too sleepy to remember this, he leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Soobin blinks a few times, almost unable to focus on what happened and eventually just closes his eyes and falling back asleep.

“Sweet dreams, angel” he breaths out, his own eyes falling shut, body unconsciously shifting closer to soobins warm presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on break now! I'll try to update this fic and my other fics soon so stay tuned. Btw, dont you feel so bed for yeonjun? Poor boy is literally screaming his love for soobin but soobin is just too oblivious and pure. Oh well, you'll find out soon enough next update :)
> 
> Happy holidays and please vote!!


	6. Friend dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounce bounce, soobin takes a teeny hop

He remembers. 

The forehead kiss. 

It was hard not to, it was the first time he saw his hyung looking so fondly at him.

He wasn’t ready to ask his yeonjun hyung about it and thankfully yeonjun pulled up the topic the next day when the 3 of them were back at taehyuns room to study for their next exam. He wanted to die, really. There was literally no end to the exams and papers due this week, the professors must have planned for the midterm exams to overlap. There’s no way it was all a coincidence.

He groaned as he reads the last line of his last study guide, completely zapped of energy. At his sounds of distress, yeonjun looked up from his corner on his bed, swamped behind piles of papers and little notes everywhere. 

He admired the older, he had both the brains and looks, unlike him. He had only been blessed with a tall figure. Yeonjun was always so effortlessly composed, ready to discuss council work and new projects they were planning when random club leaders come up to complain. The older easily transitions from being a polite council member to a charismatic and encouraging dance leader, frequently receiving dance practice videos from his club members and sending back critiques. On the rare chances he doesnt see yeonjun in the popular crowd, yeonjun is hidden away in the the councilroom focused on doing hw and writing reports. And with them, yeonjun is endlessly playful and selfless, dropping off snacks round the clock and helping taehyun or beomgyu with favors. 

Even now, the older had zeroed into his tired look and is setting aside his work to deal with him. He must be such an annoyance to yeonjun…he watches quietly as yeonjun pushes himself off the bed and approaches him, a warm hand coming to gently squeeze his shoulder. 

“If you’re tired, you can take a nap on my bed. I’ll move my stuff to the desk.” 

_So considerate, so boyfriend material._

He’s about to shake his head but yeonjun is already pulling him. “You’re tired, take a nap”. 

Welp, his eyes mustve been redder than he thought. So without protest, he lets his hyung lead him to his bunny bed and tuck him in. He cant help but let out a small chuckle at the 180 difference the cute bedsheets are compared to its owner. 

Now that he’s on the bed, he automatically feels the sleep tugging at his lids. Yeonjun leans close to his face with that familiar fond look again. The olders warm breaths fans over his cheeks as he whispers, “Can..can i kiss you?” When he doesnt respond, yeonjun goes pink and begins to sputter out a response. 

“It-it doesnt mean anything, i do it sometimes to my friends as a bedtime kiss. If you’re uncomfortable with it, we can just forget about it” his friend is already leaning away as he says this, hand scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness. 

Maybe it was the sleep that was clouding over his rational thoughts or the idea of affection and comfort yeonjun might bring made him nod and pull yeonjuns in by his wrist. 

“I would love to, junie” he says drowsily, eyelids already closing. The last thing he sees is yeonjuns pearly smile and the boy leaning close. The last thing he feels is a warm press against his cheeks before he blacks out. 

_Scratch the earlier thought, yeonjun wasnt boyfriend material, he was husband material._

\----

“Alright, so its decided, we will be performing 20cm. Hmm..we have around 2weeks before we start the team dance song, we should get started practicing before we get busy with that.”

He hums approvingly. They had decided on the song the other day during lunch break. The elder had seeked him out with a narrowed down list and they had spent hours discussing which one would be suitable for both dance and vocals. He had strongly insisted on bebe rexha’s songs but gave up easily when yeonjun pointed out that all her songs were in english. Just because he studied abroad in australia doesnt mean hes good in english, he just learned enough to understand the gist of lectures and to run common errands.

So they settled on the slow ballad. 

“Great, so this is what i thought of last night. I only choreographed it up to the first prechorus but that alone should take you a few days to perfect. Should we get started then, angel?”

Soobin nods and follows yeonjuns instructions for a proper stretch. Yeonjun proceeds to show him the dance which totally goes over his head. The only thing he can focus on is how intense and charismatic yeonjun looks. _Oh god maybe I should just leave the dancing to yeonjun, I would never be able to move his body like that._

Unfortunately, yeonjun snaps him back to reality by tugging him to the center of the room and having him face the mirror. From there, yeonjun runs through the first position again and assisting him in angling his arms and legs. He resists the urge to shiver when yeonjun uses his hands to position him, the elders hands much more warmer than his body. The feeling makes him feel...off.

With much effort, hes able to ignore yeonjuns hands, only focusing on mirroring the elder. Slowly but surely, he pushes through the dance moves, determined not to weigh down yeonjun in the performance. As minutes turn into hours, he begins to feel his muscles ache from overuse, his forehead and body damp with sweat. 

Ever the observer, yeonjun calls for one more run through before announcing the end of dance lesson one. “You did so well, angel” yeonjun says, brushing soobins damp hair out of his eyes as he lays on the floor, dead from exhaustion. 

He hums, too tired to even respond, just leaning his head up to encourage the elders calming hair-brushing. _How is he not even out of breath.._ He observes the endeared look yeonjun gives him, his own lips curving unconsciously. He watches as a bead of sweat roll down the side of of his face, curving along his cheek, slowly dribbling down yeonjuns honey skinned neck before disappearing into a splotch of wetness on yeonjuns tee. 

_Good god soobin! Why are you even take note of that like a creep??_

Yeonjuns snaps him out of it. "Angel, wanna get food with me? Theres a seafood place around the corner?" 

He jolts up, mouth already salivating at the thought of the rich flavors and warming broth. "Yayyy! Lets go lets go junie" he throws his stuff in the bag and quickly dresses, arms flapping in his padded coat, waiting for yeonjun to get up from the floor. 

The shorter chuckles and gets ready as well. Hes about to close the lights and walk out but a warm hand stops him. He feels a cloth ruffling his hair. 

_Hmm?_ When he looks down, yeonjun is patting the sweat away from his face and hair. The older tosses it into his open duffle bag and proceeds to tuck the olders scarf more tightly agaisnt his neck.

Yes, he now uses it like its actually his. In his defense, its fluffy and its warm. And because it was a gift from his new friend and he wants his new to see him appreciate it. _Not_ because it reminds him of yeonjun. And _definitely_ not because he can still smell yeonjun in it and his scent is soothing. Nope.

"Alright, lets go, bun." Thats another one of yeonjuns nicknames for him. After the initial nickname, yeonjun had made up several more, some flattering, some embarrassing, and all of them just as heart fluttering. Angel, bunny, bun, binnie, soob, anything really. 

_So sweet, Yeonjun is seriously such a cute and affectionate friend. It must have been so nice for taehyun and beomgyu to have such a great childhood friend._

They take the short walk to the restaurant, braving the wind and slight rain. Due to the restaurants outdated storefront and alley way location, there were few customers but the restaurant atmosphere was cozy and bustling with cheer. The food came out quickly as well, and the two began to enjoy the foods. 

He didnt notice in the beginning. He was too focused on getting the food to his belly, that he didnt notice yeonjuns frequent glancing at him. _Hmm?_ But now that he has reached a certain satiety, he sees yeonjuns locked gaze at him. Well, more like at the lower area of his face. 

“Hyung? You’re not going to eat?” At his words, yeonjun blinks for a few seconds, like soobin had interrupted his train of thought. “Aha..I just..i just thought that you really look like a bunny when you eat. It’s cute, you’re cute.” 

Flushing, he looks down and busies himself by stuffing food in his mouth so he doesnt have to reply. _How could he say something so forward while looking so composed?_ A hand interrupts his actions, coming to just below his chin and slowly raising his head. Forced to meet yeonjuns eyes, he feels like hes being sucked in, everything else around him seems to just..vanish..theres only yeonjun in the room.

“Hahah, you’re pink, a pink bunny. I told you that you look good in pink, right?”

_Gosh, who turned on the heater in here?_ Mesmerized by yeonjuns smirk as he says such comments, he feels something bubbling inside him..what was that? Was he feeling sick? He cleared his throat, trying to change the topic. 

“Hyung, you’re not eating those?” he spots the pile of mussels yeonjun had picked out from his seafood noodle broth. “Hmm?” Yeonjun, properly distracted now, lets go of his chin and leans back to look at his bowl. 

“Yea, i dont like the taste of it that much. You want them?”

“Yes pleaseee!” _How can anyone dislike it? Theyre so good!_ He eagerly pushes his plate forward, expecting yeonjun to just drop them into it but yeonjun doesnt make any moves to do so. Instead, the elder begins to pick one apart, separating the meats and shells. 

_Ah..yeonjun hyung must have changed his mind._

He shrugs and leans back, hands swiftly twirling noodles around his chopsticks for a full bite when a mussel meat comes into view...attached to a hand. 

Yeonjun hadn’t changed his mind..yeonjun was actually picking it out for him. Touched, he raises his chopsticks to take it but yeonjun pulls his hand away at the last moment, leaving him grasping for nothing. The elder opens his mouth and uses his other hand to point at it, then pointing to him. 

_Oh....what a kind hyung. Going as far as to feed me personally._

He falters for a moment before following yeonjuns instructions, allowing the boy to feed him. 

He was truly blessed to have yeonjun both as a new friend and as a dance partner. After that day, they became more serious about the end of the year performance, meeting up every few days for dance lessons or vocal lessons. On days they didnt have practice, the two of them always ended up bumping into each other one way or the other. Every single time, yeonjun was as attentive as the last, passing him snacks often or dragging him for proper meals when he gets too lost in his schoolwork and practice to remember to eat. That wasnt the only thing, the elder always made sure he was warm and kissing him on the face when daytime turned into nights while whispering into his ear,“Bedtime kiss, bun. So you’ll have sweet dreams.”

And strange enough, he did. Sometimes he had nice dreams where a figure would make him feel so giddy, he would wake up with a pleased smile. Or sometimes he had dreams where he felt lonely and cold but someone would sit next to him, their backs touching, face hidden by the shadows and the world would suddenly feel a lot warmer and brighter. But either way, he could never remember who the figure was, just that both the face and scent was oddly familiar.

Thats besides the point though, hes currently having trouble placing yeonjun in a category. Relationship category that is. 

Yeonjun could no longer be considered an acquaintance because they’ve been through too many friend dates and practice sessions. At the same time, yeonjun didnt give him close friend vibes like hueningkai, yeonjun was much more considerate and kinder.

The elder made him feel so comfortable and cared for.

_Aha! That must be it! Yeonjun is giving off jin hyung vibes!_

_Yes. Yeonjun kisses him at night like how jin hyung used to do when he was scared of monsters. Yeonjun brings him food and makes sure hes well fed. Yeonjun tightens his scarf around him , makes sure hes warm, well rested, even tucks him into bed. Thats exactly what jin hyung did when he was younger._

_Yeonjun is just like a brother._

He should really tell yeonjun hyung, the elder would surely appreciate it. After all, it was yeonjun that gave him such sweet nicknames, saying that it would be helpful in getting them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't bash soobeans, he's just a bit..slow. Soobin will get there...some day...
> 
> Anyways, New Years is almost here!! Happy early new year! I'll try to update within the next few days so stay tuned :)  
> Spoiler: Yes, soobin will say those exact words to yeonjun..what will yeonjun say?


	7. Just push ahead like a 'Boy in Luv'

It was an exceptionally nice day. 

The day started off beautifully, he had a few fruitful lessons, a short council meeting, a fun lunch with taehyun and beomgyu, and a fruitful but tiring practice lesson with soobin followeed by a successful trip to the cotton candy renting company.

With relentless begging and their persuasion, they were able to rent out a cotton candy machine for a discounted price. He makes a mental note to boost his actions later to yoongi. They were even able to have a taste test to choose the flavors they wanted to purchase. The taste was indeed as sweet and yummy as he expected. So after making an upfront payment, the two of them were on their way home. 

“Hyung! I have something to say to you.” He looks over to soobin, the taller looking at him excitedly.  _ Something exciting?  _

_ “ _ Recently, we have been getting close and i just wanted to tell you how i felt about you”  _ Is he going to confess to me? Right here on the streets? Oh my gosh, im not ready yet! What should i say back?  _

“I really appreciate you! You’re like a brother to me. You’re so kind and such a good friend. I just really wanted to tell you how much i appreciate you.” Soobin smiles brightly, eyes brimmed with expectation. 

_ … well now..that was NOT what I was expecting. _

He frowns, was it not obvious enough that his actions were more romantic than brotherly? Determined to change the youngers thoughts, he runs through a mental list of options he could do that was still romantic but not weird to do as friends.  _ Ah! Hand holding! Thats romantic enough bust still casual enough! _

“Aha thanks..your hands are cold, binne. Lemme warm them up.” He reaches for soobins hands, slipping his warmer ones around soobins and wrapping their hands tightly against each other. To prevent soobin from potentially escaping, he even goes as far as to pocket their hands into his jacket pocket. There was absolutely  _ no  _ way soobin was escaping from him. 

_ There _ . Soobin must be able to tell that his actions werent brotherly, right?

Soobin blinks at his actions and he feels the tallers fingers wriggle a moment but they arent tugged away. “See, i was right. Jin hyung used to do the same thing to me too. Ahaha, how are you guys this similar?”

He can’t help it when his jaw drops from disbelief. He knew that the younger was oblivious from all the stories jin was telling him but there was no way soobin was that dense. He literally kisses the boy and holds his hand! How in the world is that similar to what jin does? And why does jin hyung even do that? 

Soobins cooler hands squeeze his, “Thank you, for being such a nice friend.”

_ Wow. Not only is he as kind as a brother, now he is reduced to a friend. Sigh… _

“Hahha.. Im more thankful to meet you as a  _ friend _ .” 

Lord save him, what more can he possibly be doing?

\----

He sighs against the council room’s long table, drawing circles onto the wood table. Theres some paper ruffling and then a low voice interrupts his thoughts. 

“Yeonjun, did you ever figure out the cotton candy machine thing? You know our budget is a bit tight this time right?” Yoongi says as he begins to pile all the documents in order and writing on a post it note to point out certain things for the president.

“Yea i got it done.. It was discounted too.” he says lethargically, face on the table as he watches his tiny hyung finish his tasks. The pale senior looked almost serene under the sunlight shining in, no frowning wrinkles from reality stress. Unlike him, he shall soon shrivel like a dry grape from all the frowning he gets when soobin rejects him time and time. Yoongi looks up, clueing into his lack of energy, and digging into his bag. The fellow council member rolls a tangerine over which he catches but doesnt attempt to peel it. 

“Hm..so the lack of energy isnt from hunger. Alright, what’s wrong then?”

He sighs again, not responding. What was there to life if soobin doesnt even see him as boyfriend material? He was just a friend. No..he was a brother.  _ Screw jin hyung. _

“Boy trouble I suppose.” The senior mumbles, not loud enough for yeonjun to hear, not that yeonjun was listening, he was too busy being sad and feeling worthless. Yoongi uses his phone for a moment then sets it down to continue his work. “Well jimin is coming over soon, hes good at this kind of stuff.” He nods, cheeks rubbing against the cool table as he dazes off again. 

After a few minutes, jimin comes jogging in all evil smiles and wicked laughing. “I’m here boys! The all great and knowing love professor is here to sprinkle his knowledge.” The shorter says, dropping his things and sitting directly ontop the table, legs sweeping around into a pretzel. Jimin grabs his tangerine from his hands and begins peeling it open. 

“Let me guess, soobin rejected you?” When yeonjun stays silent, jimin takes another guess. “ hmm.. He said you were like a friend..no..like a brother?” The older laughs when his eyes twitch.

“Ahahaha i cant believe soobin said that! I knew i loved him the moment he walked in.” Yeonjun huffs at that and leans back, arms crossing, a pout emerging . He was already upset at his failure with soobin, did jimin hyung have to make fun of him too?

“So now youre doubting if he actually likes you or not, huh? Why dont we test it out?” Jimin tosses the tangerine peel onto the table and begins to seperate the slices of tangerine. “He likes you…” the shorter pushes a slice into his mouth in which he chomps like an irritated alligator. “He likes you not.'' This time, jimin feeds yoongi instead, the elder automatically opening his mouth without even looking up from his work. 

The feeding continues for several more slices, the less slices left unfed, the more his heart beats erratically. “He loves you..he loves you not.” jimin looks at the last remaining slice and then at him, his previous playful look morphing into a guilty one. “Ahah..I was just playing around..its not like he feelings actually reflect the number of tangerine slices.” jiimin nudges yoongi to save the situation. 

The eldest clears his throat and stands up, coming around the table to lean on the table between him and jimin. “Mhm I agree. I think soobin quite likes you, yeonjun.”

“I know he likes me, as a brother though! He said my kisses and hand holding was just like what jin hyung used to do!” Jimin and yoongi exchange glances, the eldest gripping at jimins hand forcefully when the younger is about to burst into laughter. 

“Well now, why dont you just do something that jin hyung would never do?”

“What?” the two younger ones lean in as yoongi holds his speech, smiling when the two resemble curious kittens. 

“Just confess to him that you like him romantically. Simple as that.” 

_ Thats the only problem..how can i ask him if he clearly stated i was like his brother? _

\----

Yeonjun drags his feet to the music departments studios, 51% of him excited at seeing soobin while the other 49% doesnt want to see soobin and hear him say hes like a brother. Opening the door, he slumps down onto a chair, watching soobins face light up at his appearance.  _ So fucking cute.. _

Why did god have to make soobin so pretty? So unattainable? His insane proportions, charming personality, and gentle face. Life just keeps throwing harder and harder obstacles at him, huh?

“Hyung?” 

“I’m ready to sing, lets go”  _ no point in delving into sad thoughts..lets just keep going how we’re going.. _ He stands near the mic and puts the earphones over his ears, getting ready to sing the parts highlighted. “Oh..ok, lets start with the first verse then...start!” 

Hours tick by, his voice following soobins lines as he repeats any mistakes. He doesn’t even bother with taking breaks, his sadness seasoning his voice well. “Wow hyung, i knew you were a good singer but i didnt know you were that good. You made it sound so sad, you’re amazing.” soobin praises him when they finish their recording session when they are on the way home. 

Laughing humoredly, he nods, a bit dazed as he continues the walk.  _ Of course i sing sad well haha..i am sadness himsellf.. _

He continues to zone out, only coming back to reality when a hand shoots out to pull him. When he comes to his senses, a solid chest is in front of him and an arm wrapped around his waist with a frown on soobins face. 

“How rude! Riding a bicycle without a care for the other pedestrians on the street. Hyung, are you okay?”

He’s not listening.  _ Woah… angry soobin is so….handsome..i cant believe i have a front seat for this..woah..his sharp eyebrows..dimples flashing in fury..i would gladly take devil soobin over angel soobin any day.. _

“Hyung?” Soobin squeezes his waist, eyes shifting from fury to concern, the gentle aura back. 

“Aha..yea im ok. Yep” The taller smiles, his arm releasing his yeonjun. He attempts to shake his thoughts off and stepping away but soobin stops him, a cold hand coming to wrap their hands together.  _ Huh? What does this mean? _

“Lets do this! I dont want to lose my new brother yet. Hehe” oblivious to yeonjuns conflicted face, soobin just giggles and leads the way home. 

_ Sigh...of course… _

\----

Days fly by between team practices and couple practices. Schoolwork and councilwork continued to pile up and endless days spent overlooking and preparing for the end of year performance. 

With time, he also got over his self deprecating feelings, choosing to do the best he can in winning soobin over. Unfortunately, soobin continued to remain as dense as a brick, always accepting his romantic gestures and reminding him how kind of a brother he is. But its alright, he’ll one day be brave enough to confess. 

So for now, he shall just wait. 

He yawns, body sore from a 3 hour team lesson with the vocal and dance crew as they cleaned up their choreography. There were only a few days left and it was more chaotic than ever. If he wasnt busy studying and doing council work, he was dragged from practice room to practice room helping pairs. Thankfully, all rehearsals went smooth, the songs and or dances prepared by the pairs were surprisingly good and well balanced. He made a mental note to look into collabing with the vocal team for other school events as well. 

But right now, hes so tired, he can probably fall asleep in seconds on the stiff council sofa. As much as he desires to, hes waiting in the councilroom for soobins class to end so they can practice. The younger had anxiously come to him begging to practice more because the younger didn't feel ready. 

Honestly, soobin had nothing to worry, the younger had danced much better than expected of nondancers. Despite being so tall, the choreo was performed well, not even a tad stiff or awkward. Soobin was also exceptionally good at maintaining his energy level, not tired out easily despite having to sing high notes and dancing at the same time. 

He should really congratulate him for working so hard. Perhaps flowers...no..the younger likes food more..maybe he can get a pint of soobins favorite icecream after practice...clouded by sleep, his eyelids began to gravitate down. With his sharp ears, hes able to hear the council door opening and a figure walking towards him. 

_ Its soobin..thats his footsteps.. _ tiredly, he peers at the looming figure over the council sofa. It is indeed soobin. The younger looks at him fondly and ruffles through his hair.  _ Ah..feels good….am i being demoted from brother to pet now?  _

_ Woof. _

“Hyung, you look tired, take a nap. We can practice later.” He hums in response, tugging soobins sleeve towards him. Not expecting the sudden movement, soobin's upper body ends up almost covering his while the lower body is stationed on the sofa. “Angel..sleep with me..im cold.”

Even in his half asleep phase, he can see the pink bloom prettily on his face as soobin nods and lie down, his longer body coming to spoon his, a lanky arm wrapping around his back and pulling him close until his head rests below soobins chin. Theres a gentle pressure on his hair as soobin presses a kiss, “ Bedtime kiss for my favorite hyung, sweet dreams.”

Nestled comfortably in soobins arms, it doesn't take long before he drifts off to dream world. Soobin follows soon after, arms full of a warm and soft yeonjun. 

They dont wake up, too preoccupied in each others arms. Not even when taehyung, jungkook, and hoseok enter the room with loud laughter and playful gestures at each other. Spotting the two figures on the sofa, taehyung snickers, immediately pulling out his phone to snap a few photos. 

“Awww this is so cute, the romance of two rivaling club members.” taehyung says, bending down to snap a picture at a different angle. He frowns when the picture comes out different from his mental image. “You guys aremt rivaling clubs, tae” hoseok whisphers. “Shush, we could be if soobin rejects our poor baby, i’m going to fucking riot with the vocal-”

“Shut up and just take your picture”

“Humph, Oooo this angle is better!”

“Hmm..i know theres a blanket here...where is it?” Jungkook opens the closet door as quietly as he can, opening boxes to find the well used plaid blanket council members often use when they nap. Hoseok playfully blows cold air down yeonjuns neck and turns red when trying to hold in his laughter when yeonjun just shivers and shifts closer to press his face against soobins chest. In response, soobin tucks the elder in more securely by the waist and using his cheek to rub at the top of yeonjuns head. 

“Found it!” Jungkook scream-whispers, waving the blanket excitedly and rushing over to cover them. 

“Dammit jungkook! I wasnt done getting the perfect shot! If you cover them, how do you expect me to take the picture?” Jungkook stilled, hands frozen in mid-tuck and eyes darting back and forth between the sleeping couple and furious taehyung. 

“There there, i saw you take some nice pictures tae. Jungkook, you did well covering them. Now, shall we grab a seat at the cafe instead? It looks like it would be better to study there than here, boys” hoseok grabs their hands and leads them out, closing the door silently with a dimpled smile as he watches the two sleep snuggly. 

\----

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I- Oh my gosh i'm not ready, hyung!” Soobin paced behind the stage curtains anxiously, footsteps clacking rhythmically on the wooden floors. The taller looked absolutely handsome in his tight fitting black suit and dainty makeup.  _ Woah..so handsome..choi yeonjun! Now is NOT the time to be drooling over his proportions..holy shit..look at those legs..the glossy lip stick..what i would give just to- _

Clearing his throat and shaking his thoughts out his head, he stands up from his seat on the nearby stairs leading to the waiting room, holding soobin still with his wrist. “Soobin, calm down. _ Angel.” _ He cups his hands on soobins cheek, making sure not to mess with the make up as he does so and attempts to calm the boy down. 

Theres a slight sheen of sweat on soobins uncovered forehead.  _ Poor soobin.  _ He remembers his first performance, he ended up throwing up minutes before he went on stage from the stage fright. All his seniors had tried to encourage him by saying he could do it but even though he knew he could, the stage fright kept wiping his mind blank. Considering that this was soobins first stage performance, it was understandable to feel more panic than thrill at performing. 

“Angel, I want to thank you for working so hard on this with me. You didnt need to pour every drop of passion perfecting it but you did and I love you for that. The stage is just another practice session ok? And like our practices, if you need help, just look at me and i’ll be there to catch you. I want you to have as much fun as you always do, don’t worry about mistakes, is that good with you, binnie?” As he talks in a voice he hopes is calming, he marks sure to maintain eye contact with soobin. The younger seems hyper focused on him, soobin is probably using his words to hypnotize himself to calm down. 

“And next on stage is from our lovely dance captain and vocal beauty: choi yeonjun and choi soobin!” A booming voice sounds and theres a round of applause as the crowd praises the previous team and welcomes the new pair. 

“Angel, we arent walking in until you promise me you are going to have fun.” he says, hands slipping down to squeeze at soobins. He looks searchingly at soobin face. The taller closes his eyes and gulps. When he opens them, soobins anxiety seems to have lessened, replaced by determination and eager desire to follow yeonjuns instructions. 

“I’m ready, hyung. Lets..lets have fun.” 

Smiling, he slips his hand to intertwine their fingers before he leads them inches behind the closed curtains.

Together, they lift the curtain, bright lights flooding their senses and loud cheers deafening. 

It was now them against the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate sugas return, i gave yoongi and his beloved tangerines a appearance & v's appearance for his bday 🥳🥳. I cannot believe yeonjun made his acting debut today too. Ahhhh hes such a good actor!!
> 
> Anyhow, heres the spoiler: for the next ch: Yeonjun confesses


	8. Black or white? Pick a color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax is here 😆

Soobin can’t remember the last time he felt so warm and happy. 

“Cheers to the end of this fucking semseter!”

“Cheers to the success of our performances!” 

“Cheers!!!” everyone raises their red cup of alcohol in unity and chugs the bitter tastes down, all of them already buzzed. 

Except for him and kai of course, he hated alcohol and opted for a nice innocent cup of tea. 

It doesn’t take long before jimin suggests a drinking game and everyone joining in. Despite being drinking an non-alcoholic beverage, he ends up becoming drunk from the cozy atmosphere and laughter. 

The end of the year performance ended successfully, and he is proud to admit that he did have the most wonderful time on stage. Yes, his voice did waver a bit but yeonjun was immediately at his side and pressing an encouraging squeeze to his shoulder. The part where he was most nervous of-the dance-was also miraculously performed well. He needs to thank yeonjun for putting up with his endless requests for dance practices to perfect it. 

After performing, yeonjun had excitedly pulled him to the cotton candy machine and proceeded to have a buffet over the different flavors they offered. It was cute, how childish his hyung looked when he dragged him across all the different festival activities and gloated about all the hard work the council had in recruiting and managing each one. Yeonjun had described each process so passionately, he cant help but be proud of him. 

Soon after, they had all decided to party in jins apartment to celebrate the success of their months of hard work and get wasted. Hyuka and him were the only ones that opted out of drinking, him hating the taste of it and because huening only ever drinks grape juice. Thus, before long, he was surrounded by drunk wild friends. Currently, drunk namjoon and jimin were dancing on top of the table without a care for the world as jungkook and yoongi are positioned with arms out protectively in case one falls off. Jin and taehyung are eating while jamming out to the music while hoseok is just flat out drunk and knocked out. To the sofa next to his, taehyun and hyuka are arguing over trivial matters- whether straws had one hole or two- with red faces and increasingly louder voices as beomgyu tries to drunkenly and unknowingly stoking the firey debate. Yeonjun is leaning his head on his knee on the floor with a dazed look and gulping down his 3rd beer. 

Just 4 words. It was a mess. 

“Soobineee soobinee, the party’s over” yeonjun hiccups adorably while getting up and instantly reeling back from the alcohol’s effect on his balance. The older stumbles a bit, only standing upright when soobin stands up as well and holds onto his elbows for support. 

Hiccup.

“Let’s go! We need to go home. Home..” yeonjun is unusually loud this time, and several cheers erupt around him in drunken agreement. 

“Yes, lets get you home hyung”

Yeonjun giggles. “Lets go then! Hyungie will take you home.”

“Maybe next time, let me walk you home this time” he says firmly, astonished by how giddy and out of yeonjun truly was. Without soobins hands holding yeonjun up, yeonjun would probably just sway and crash. His point is proven when yeonjuns knees buckle unpredictably and soobin is barely able to hold him up by wrapping his arms around yeonjuns waist and having yeonjun stabilize himself on his chest. Thankfully the older seems to gain his strength back but only hiccups and curls into him. 

"Is he ok?" Jin hyungs clear voice interupts the moment and his focus snaps to his brother. He shakes his head.

"Lets get him to the guest room then. It'll probably be easier to just have him stay over." He begins to nod and is just about to inform yeonjun when yeonjun suddenly pulls away from his arms and in a drunken haze, confronts Jin. 

"Nooooo! I'm not- hiccup. Staying. Not staying. Going to-hiccup- walk my.. my soobinee home." 

"Yeonjun, just stay over." 

" nooooo. Nooo I dont wannaaaaa" yeonjun sways left and the two of them automatically lean that way, arms hovering to his left protectively in case he does fall. They watch as yeonjun’s face begins to red, this time from frustration at not having his wishes fulfilled and not from the liquor. Helplessly, they watch yeonjuns eyes begin to water and spill down his cheeks while he sniffles and hiccups, still mumbling demands to go home. Jin sighs and waves at soobin to get him out of his house. Nodding, he grabs their jackets and makes quick work of getting it over the still whining yeonjun. 

“Ohhh hyung. Don’t cry anymore. I’ll take you home. Shhh” he says, consolidatingly while wiping the wet streaks away. His hyung sniffles one last time before beaming and letting soobin insert his socked feet into his sneakers. 

“Jin hyung, should I take taehyun home too? I can drop them both home together.” he says ,arm hugging yeonjun against him. 

“No buns. He’s passed out, along with the rest of the kids. I think i’m just going to drop them at the bed and sofa and call it a night.”

“Ok then.” the two brothers exchange a quick hug and jin opens the door for him as he clumsily manuevers himself out with his drunk friend. 

  
  


He only gets as far as the apartment building entrance before yeonjun becomes even more sloppy and uncoordinated. 

Sigh.

He didn't want to resort to piggy backing because he just didn't have that strength to last the entire way home but it would just have to do for now. 

"Get on my back hyung." In his drunken state, yeonjun had giggled and hopped onto him with a bit too much enthusiasm. 

  
  


\---

  
  


“Soobinee! Stop! Stop!” He halts quickly, a million thoughts running through his head. Was yeonjun going to throw up? Oh no. “What is it, hyung?” he asks tentatively, half afraid of the answer. 

“ Look! You’re locked up! We need to save you. Quick!” He turns to the direction yeonjun was drunkenly pointing at in panicked earnest. 

He squints hard at the building. It’s a school. The large building is decorated exteriorly with bright blinking lights framing the windows and messily colored decorations clearly done by excited children taped to the glass panes. Huh?

“Hyung, thats a school.”

“Noooo thats you! Quick! We need to save you! Oof!” yeonjuns legs swing aggressively and before he knows it, yeonjun is off his back and running closer to the school window. Hurriedly, he runs after him, thankful that yeonjun didnt get far. Yeonjun stamps his feet impatiently and taps the window for his attention. 

“You.” Soobin rests one hand around yeonjuns waist in case the boy decides to run off and leans in close to the window, trying to figure out what in the world drunk yeonjun was talking about. 

Oh. 

Its a little angel boy haphazardly colored in and cut out, a whole ankle missing from unmastered fine motor skills. 

“Don’t worry soobinee! I’ll get you out okay? Our soobinee will get you out right?” yeonjun stops rubbing his finger over the glass pane and looks at him expectantly. 

_ Adorable _ . 

He smiles fondly at yeonjuns indirect compliment and nods in agreement. “Of course, shall we go home first to get something to save mr.angel?” Yeonjun nods obediently with wide eyes and pulls at his sleeve. “Lets go quick then.” He crouches down again and helps yeonjun stumble back onto his back again. This time, he makes sure to clutch tightly at the older boys legs. 

“Bye bye angel.”

They walk down several more streets, his arms starting to ache terribly from the prolonged strain on them. 

  
  


“Soobin?” His head flinched at the abrupt voice. He thought yeonjun was asleep already from the lack of movement. 

“Yea?”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you, hyung”

“Okay, me too.”

Soobin hums in response and hitches yeonjun up again, his arms shifting to hold yeonjun more comfortably. A comfortable silence blankets over them again until yeonjun speaks up again several moments later.”

“Soobinee?”

“Yes, hyung?”

“ Why arent you asking?”

“Asking what ?”

“Asking me to date you! You said you like me, soobinee” soobin can feel yeonjun tightening his arms around his neck and rubbing their cheeks together. 

“Wh-what..I..” 

“Date.. I wanna date you. When are you going to ask?” Soobin splutters at that, choosing to stay silent. 

Yeonjun continues. “Ask.. ask me soobinee. Ask me. I've been waiting a long longgggg time. ” he mumbles again, rubbing his cold nose down soobins neck, sending shivers down his back. 

_ What is he saying??? Yeonjun wants to date me?? Why? Theres no way..ah its because he's drunk. Yep. Its because he's drunk.  _

Determined to disregard the drunken conversation, he focuses on getting yeonjun back to his dorms. After walking for several more minutes, they finally arrive. 

Once hes able to get back to his room, he sets the knocked out yeonjun onto the bed carefully. He slips yeonjuns jacket and shoes off the elder and neatly places them besides the bed. Too tired for his skin routine, he undresses as well and climbs in, arms coming around to spoon yeonjun unconsciously. When that does register, the memory of yeonjun asking him why he isn't asking the elder flashes through his mind.

Still, he chooses to press yeonjun against him, the shorter snuggles closely, an arm snaking its way around his waist.

In his defense, there was no way yeonjun actually meant it which means he doesnt have to worry. Plus yeonjun is super warm and soft.

Just the right size for his arms. 

Just right for him..zzz

  
  


\----

Its bright when soobin wakes up. Blearily, his eyes circle around the room, only registering that he was back in his room. Drawing a deep breath in, he cuddles into his blankets, noting the warmth next to him. 

His eyes flutter open, remembering last nights events. 

Yeonjun wasnt there. He scrambles up, scanning the room panicked that the older wasn’t there. He was there yesterday! He swore that he had neatly tucked his hyung in before passing out next to him.

Nothing. Yeonjun wasn’t there. Seriously panicked now, he knocks over his clock in attempts to locate his phone blindly on his bedstand. He unlocks it quickly and turns on the internet, biting his lower lip in worry, hoping that yeonjun at least texted him. 

He swiped away at the ringing alerts and notifications, stopping when a certain message pops up. He’s not sure why it even draws him in- its a mere notification saying that a new song was updated on the old playlist he and yeonjun had shared originally used for ideas for the performance but is now used for them to share music they both enjoyed.

He doesn’t remember adding a song last night. Cocking his head to the side and frowning, he decides to listen to it in case he forgot he accidentally added it. 

His thumbs tap at the screen and the updated playlist pops open, automatically playing the song most recently added. A poppy beat plays and his body naturally relaxes at the calming soon, his fingers still scrolling down past the notifications. 

“....Roll my eyes, get offended 

By the way you doubt it ~”

His fingers still on the phone, finally locating what he was looking for. He taps into the notification, his messages opening up, his eyes scanning over the message once.. Then another time in case he missed a message from yeonjun.

But there wasnt. 

He sits there blankly, head empty, when he hears a knock on the door. He stumbles off his bed and opens his dorm room, not expecting to see the very person he was looking for. 

Yeonjun stands in front of him and he watches as the older swallows visibly before thrusting something into his arms. 

It’s flowers. 

Baby breaths to be exact. A small bouquet of them wrapped in aesthetic kraft paper wrapped in a simple bow. In his arms. From yeonjun hyung. 

He looks up, instantly lost in yeonjuns bright unwavering eyes.

Hes so mesmerized by the elders presence, he doesn’t even register the soft singing voice in the background.

“ ~Hey stupid, I love you

Hey stupid, I love you~”

\----

The two sit in silence, both too nervous to make the first step. Thankfully, he wasnt the one to start the conversation. 

“So uhm.. I just wanted to talk about yesterday..”he saw yeonjun subtly peeking over from the opposite side of the bed. Now that they were sitting close enough, he was able to analyze yeonjuns complexion. The elder had a scrunched slight frown with nervous darting eyes, a blush beginning to bloom and his front teeth busying over his lower lip. In short, yeonjun looked like a mess and soobin felt guilt that he probably accounted for 99% of that.

"You probably couldn't tell this whole time but I was er hitting on you because I" yeonjun looks away so soobin can't see his face and clears his throat, " because i like you." 

_..That...was unexpected.  _

Yes, yeonjun had said as much last night but he had also assumed the older was purely jesting and he had already planned out how to act as if he forgot about the incident. 

But now that yeonjun was actually confessing..he has no idea what to say. So he stays quiet.

"I just wanted to say it properly since I confessed so messily yesterday." 

He nods and looks down at his hands, wringing them because of how uncomfortably awkward this situation was. 

"I..you don't need to be burdened by my confession. Take all the time you want. I know you don't think of me that way but if one day you are willing to, I'll be there waiting. I uh..gotta go. Taehyun needs a favor from me." With that, yeonjun sets the bouquet done and turns to exit, making a quick exit without another word or glance. 

The door closes with a quiet locking sound, leaving him alone and still stunned. 

_ Was i supposed to stop him? Does that mean we can't be friends anymore?  _

_ I..I'm not ready for this.. _

Gulping, he dials a number. The number rings a couple of times before a bright voice answers.

“ Soobinee hyung! I was just going to call you, taehyunie bought too much icecream. You want some?" 

\----

“He wants to date you?” Hyuka looks at him with wide eyes, mouth dropping so much that his jelly falls out his mouth. The younger looks down at the jelly for a second before brushing it lightly against his jeans to clean the dirt off before chomping away at the jelly worm head. 

“You guys still arent dating?” Taehyun doesnt look up from his phone, fingers typing at an inhumanly fast pace.”Oh yea, beomgyu is at the convenience store, hes coming in 10 mins, ‘5 mins if your story is juicy’ he says. Anything you guys want?”

“Grape fruit juice-” 

“No. Soobin hyung, you want anything?”

“No thanks. Tell him to get here by 4 minutes.” taehyun finishes his text message before placing his phone face down and rolling over to his side to look at home. 

“So what happened again?” 

“Well.. remember we all got drunk at the party yesterday?” they both nod. “I brought hyung home and he was saying all these _ stuff! _ ” He covers his face over his face, there was no way he could say this with a straight face, especially to his friends. 

“What stuff” Hyuka says, between his munching. 

“You know!  _ That  _ kinda stuff. Don’t make me say it with my own mouth.” He hears taehyun twinkling laugh in disbelief. “Hyung, we really have no idea what he said. If you want advice, you better spill.”

Groaning, he buries his face deeper into his hands. “He..he asked me if i liked him. And when i said yes, he asked why i didnt ask him out then. I thought he was just kidding but this morning he came with flowers and said he liked me. Oh gosh I wanna die” he flops backwards on the floor, arms coming up to cover his eyes. His friends burst into uncontrollable laughter, kai's laugh ringing high, almost like a shriek while taehyun laughs while running out of breath. 

_ Oh my gosh..these kids are so useless. If only the other person in the problem wasnt yeonjun. Yeonjun wouldnt laugh at me like that.  _

Theres a sound of keys jingling and then the door opens, the voice of beomgyu making his entrance booms, “ Hi bitches. Hit me with the tea, im ready.” Hes assuming beomgyu flops onto the bed since taehyun grunts and then theres a loud smooch sound..

_ Gross. _

“So yeonjunnie hyung asked soobin why he still hasnt asked him out yet when he was drunk yesterday and then asks him out when he was finally sober this morning. ”hyuka recaps, digging into beomgyus bag of snacks. Kai frowns until he finds a purple bottle of his favorite juice, pout shifting quickly into a satisfied grin.

“Ahahahah what a fool.Please tell me you rejected him, i wanna see him cry.”

He lays down without responding. Was his silence when yeonjun confessed to him this morning considered a rejection? Shit, that wasnt what he meant to do. 

But..its not like he’s going to accept the confession. So does that mean its automatically a rejection?

“Choi soobin! You said no?!” beomgyu shrieks, hands tugging his arms away from his face and pulling him up until theyre all facing him. Taehyun and beomgyu looks at him with a shocked face while huenings eyes dart between his hyungs reactions.

“I didnt reject him!”

“ So you said yes?”

“No..”

Taehyun gives him a judging look.”So..you rejected him then?”

“I didnt say anything. What was i supposed to say? He just knocked on my door this morning with flowers and just dropped the bomb again!” Defensively, he pulls his knees up to his chest and grabs the bag of jellies from kai, taking advantage of the maknaes stunned silence.

“Bro, what else can you say besides ‘Yes, I am also madly in love with you!’ Are you serious, hyung??” Taehyun sarcastically points out. 

“But..but i dont! Well, more like I dont know if i like him.”

“You literally give up hours of sleep so you can continue texting him even though you adore sleep. You guys go on dates practically every other day and you group chat us with a permanent smile and non stop blabbering over how good he looks and how perfect he is in every aspect.” Beomgyu responds with a deadpan face. 

“You guys freaking kiss each other when one leaves, hold hands, and are inseparable. I assumed you guys were already dating considering you guys do that much PDA.” Taehyun adds on. 

“We dont kiss! Well..its just a peck on the cheek and he said he does that with all his friends. He kisses you too, does that mean you’re dating him?! And we hold hands because my hands are always cold and hes just kind. You know what? I dont think he even likes me..maybe he was just pranking on me…” he slumps a bit as he thinks that maybe he was making something out of nothing. 

“Ew, he gives kisses to who? He would rather kiss a fish than me. Trust me those were his exact words.” Taehyun snorts as he continues. “And yes, he does like you, he complains about how much he wants to kiss you everyday when he comes home and how his ‘angel’ is so perfect. Look, I even have audio evidence.” Taehyun clicks away at his phone and then a familiar voice sounds. 

“Taehyun! Wheres my angel? Youre in class with him right? I’ll send you money, can you get him some coffee? We stayed up all night talking so he’ll probably be super tired. Dont tell him i got it please and thank you.”

“Yo, lover boy! I’m going to get dinner with my future husband soobs later. Want me to bring you something?”

“Hyun..should I confess right now?? I saw some guy just hug soobin and soobin freaking hugged back! What if soobin likes that friend more than me?! I’m shorter than that guy but i’m cooler!”

The 3 look at soobin expectedly. Hearing all that just made the situation feel more real. So yeonjun hyung really did see him romantically. 

Wait..he told yeonjun hyung was like a brother to him. He had freaking brother zoned him!

But yeonjun was like a brother..no?

“But what if i think of him like a brother?” looking up to directly stare at his friends, he sees first hand beomgyus face when he slaps his hand over his face in exasperation. 

“Hyung, what is yeonjun hyungs favorite food?” Surprisingly, its kai that speaks up. 

“Everything except mussels.”

“What does he love to do when he has time?”

“Eating, sleeping, or shopping for clothes.” he responds smoothly.

“What do you admire about yeonjun hyung?”

“Thats easy. Everything! Hes so passionate about everything he does and he is so considerate. Did i tell you that he de-shells seafood for me, so my hands dont get that seafood smell later? And he makes sure everyone is comfortable, hes shy about meeting new people too but he’ll push through and be friendly so the other person would open up easier. Thats very courageous of him.” his sentence ends with a falter as he notices how all 3 of his friends are looking at him judgingly. 

Kai coughs to crack the tension. “Well..what about jin hyung? What does jin hyung like to eat? What does he like to do? What do you admire about him?”

_ Hm..thats a difficult question. Think, soobin. Think! _ “Er...im not sure..why would I know anyways ?”

“See! Thats the normal response when someone asks about their brothers. Theres no way brothers pay that much attention to each other. Even someone as dense as me can tell you like him." 

Hes stunned speechless by kais enthusiastic response. Hes never seen his bestfriend this excited with the exception of receiving plushies for his birthdays. 

“Alright fine, maybe i like him differently than a brother but do i really  _ like _ him that way?”

“YESS!” The three scream at him with frustration. 

_ Alright..maybe he does like yeonjun in a non brotherly way then.  _

“Ok..ok..no need to scream at me.”Pouting, he leans back as kai brightens up and turns out to dig out a bunch of things out of his bag. 

“Hyung! You know what to do with this right?!” hueningkai pushes a cute notepad decorated with bunnies and hearts and sparkly glitter pens.

“No, what should I do with it?”

“Write a love letter back to respond to his confession! You have to! Thats what they do in all the animes!” 

He reaches for the notepad and stares at it. A handwritten letter? Isn't that too cliche and cowardly? But he doesn't think he can just confess directly so maybe this was a better idea. He can always get the kids to advise him what other things he can do when he proposes.

"I can already tell you're going to have a hard time writing. Dont worry! Hueningie has many more cute stationary." Kai winks playfully while pulling out several more packs of pretty paper. Why does he even have this many in his school bag? Nevermind, there's no use in asking this. He has something more important to accomplish.

Reaching for a pen, he uncapped it with his teeth, hand braced and ready to write poems of yeonjuns beauty and how much he admires the elder.

And maybe how he thinks he wouldn't mind dating the elder. 

He begins to write his reply on the first line before crumbling it and tossing it over his shoulder because of how messy it looked. 

Although he's not smart enough to guess that yeonjun likes him, he's still smart enough to foreshadow that by the end of this, he'll have a lot of wasted paper and trembling hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go listen to "Hey stupid, i love you" by JP Saxe. I looked really long for a song that would fit yeonbin and this was the best. I actually like it a lot, so give it a try too. The story is ending soon unfortunately :( but dont worry, i have other yeonbin and taegyu fics if you want more. 
> 
> It might take a while before I update the last chapter because I'm going to get a bit busier but I'll still try to get it out as fast as i can. In the meantime, leave a comment about the story or any plot ideas for yeonbin/taegyu fics.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for self satisfaction because of the recent yeonbin content drought. 
> 
> I named the title angel or devil because Yeonjun seems like the type to actively pursue his crush confidently and rashly while soobin would just shyly fall in love at his own pace. Kinda like their angel or devil self in their song lyrics. 😇😈
> 
> Anyways, remember to stream dynamite and drama japenese version when it comes out!! 💜😊


End file.
